The Boys Broken Heart
by warmlatte
Summary: Tahukah kau, apa yang ada disetiap diam itu? Tahukah kau, apa yang ia sembunyikan disetiap kata-katanya yang dingin itu? Jangan men-judge, sebelum kau tahu kebenarannya. -Kisah patah hati para lelaki dari chara Hetalia-
1. Chapter 1

**The Boys Broken Heart - **

**chapter 1. Deciduous**

**characters belong to Himaruya -sensei :)**

* * *

Gilbert –putera mahkota kerajaan Prussia, dan Elizaveta –putri kerajaan Hungaria. Mereka telah berteman sejak dahulu, bahkan jauh sebelum Gilbert menyadari, akan terjadi kisah menarik diantara mereka.

* * *

Hari itu, sinar sang surya tak begitu terik. Kedua anak manusia itu –Gilbert dan Elizaveta, sedang duduk bersantai di tepi danau yang menjadi pemisah antar dua negara. Mereka berteduh dibawah pohon _Dogwood_ yang rindang. Sesekali Gilbert melemparkan batu ketengah danau, membuat air yang awalnya tenang itu jadi beriak-riak.

"Orang bilang, setiap manusia yang terlahir punya jodohnya masing-masing.." Elizaveta menerawang ke arah danau. Sepoi angin mengalunkan rambut indahnya.

"Orang siapa?" Timpal Gilbert.

"Itu hanya ungkapan, bodoh! Dasar kau ini, tidak pernah mengerti!"

_Aku mengerti, kok._

"Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh! Aku _Awesome_! HAHAHA!" Teriak Putra Mahkota itu, membuat gema diikuti burung-burung yang beterbangan karena takut.

Elizaveta enggan membahasnya lagi, kapan sih lelaki ini bisa serius sedikit?

"Aku selalu bermimpi untuk mengalami kisah cinta yang indah seperti buih laut, bertemu pangeran tampan yang jago berkuda.." ia kembali menerawang.

_Lantas, aku berlatih berkuda setiap saat._

"...Bisa bermain musik dan juga jago bermain anggar.."

_Dan aku berlatih piano serta anggar sebanyak yang kubisa._

"Memangnya semudah itu mendapatkan pangeran sempurna.." cibir Gilbert . Masih dengan tempat yang sama, namun bedanya, kini sang surya mulai tenggelam.

"Siapa tahu kan? Lagipula, mudah menemukan pangeran diabad pertengahan ini.."

"Aku juga pangeran! Bisa berkuda, bermain piano, anggar.."

"Ah! Masa kau sih?" Potong Eli.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan _Awesome_!"

"Ih! Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin menikah dengan pangeran yang romantis saja!" Eli mencibir Gilbert.

_Aku sakit._

"Apasih bagusnya orang yang romantis.." Gilbert memutar bola matanya.

"Ya baguslah! Hampir setiap wanita ingin punya pasangan yang romantis.."

"Romantis itu membosankan! Tidak _Awesome_!"

_Ketika seorang pria tak romantis, bukan berarti ia tak mau._

"Terserah kau saja lah! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong hari mulai gelap, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang saja.." wanita itu bangkit dan segera berlari menuju hutan, menghilang dari pandangan dan segera menampakan siluet pepohonan yang hitam.

"Eli! Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" Teriak Gilbert, Namun tak terdengar jawaban apa-apa. Nampaknya, wanita itu sudah terlampau jauh.

Kini sang surya semakin tenggelam. Langit didominasi dengan warna jingga, tetapi menyebar juga warna indah lainnya. Biru, nila, ungu, dan kuning, semuanya bercampur menghiasi langit senja kala itu. Bintang pun mulai nampak, menandakan malam akan segera terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Gilbert tidak bergeming dari tempatnya tadi. Masih dipikirkan olehnya kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Eliza. Andai ia terlahir bukan sebagai sahabat sejak kecil, mungkin ia bisa bersikap romantis pada Eli. Namun, inilah kenyataan, kawan.

Rentetan kisah bersama gadis yang bernama Eliza itu, tiba-tiba berkelebatan dipikiran Gilbert bersamaan dengan rasa sesak dihatinya.

Bak film kuno hitam-putih yang tak menentu bagaimana alurnya.

* * *

Dulu sekali, ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak, Eliza mendatangi Gilbert dengan banjiran air mata. Digenggam ditangan kecilnya sebuah boneka kayu yang patah menjadi dua bagian. Gilbert dengan tulusnya memperbaiki boneka gadis itu.

Namun,

Gadis kecil itu malah semakin menangis ketika boneka miliknya –yang kini telah menjadi satu lagi, dipenuhi cairan lengket yang disebut, lem. Ia semakin meraung-raung menyalahkan Gilbert atas apa yang telah diperbuat olehnya. Bonekanya, kini, tak dapat disentuh lagi karena terlalu lengket.

Seandainya gadis itu tahu, betapa sulit bagi Gilbert kecil menyatukan dua bagian boneka kayu miliknya. Betapa Gilbert telah menahan rasa sakit, ketika ibu jarinya tertusuk serpihan kayu boneka itu. Namun ia tak tahu, dan ia tetap menyalahkan Gilbert atas perbuatannya.

Gilbert hanya berharap ia tak akan pernah mengecewakan Eli lagi.

* * *

Ketika mereka menginjak masa remaja, Eli menyukai salah seorang teman Gilbert –seorang bangsawan Prussia. Eli datang pada Gilbert, dan meminta lelaki itu untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Gilbert berjanji, ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa.

Mengantarkan surat-surat Eli pada si bangsawan Prussia, mencari informasi tentang lelaki itu, bahkan membuat mereka bisa berdansa di pesta ulang tahunnya. Gilbert menceritakan pada Eli semua informasi yang ia ketahui tentang lelaki itu. Tapi, ia selalu melewatkan satu hal, **lelaki itu akan segera menikah dengan tunangannya.**

Namun,

Ketika Eli remaja tahu akan kebenarannya, ia marah besar pada Gilbert, berjanji tak akan berbicara lagi dengan Gilbert seumur hidupnya. Ia berjanji tak akan mempercayai Gilbert lagi sepanjang umurnya.

Seandainya Eli tahu, betapa Gilbert **tak ingin ia patah hati.** Betapa lelaki itu berharap Eli bisa bahagia, Eli bisa memiliki kisah cinta pertama yang indah. Betapa besar pengorbanannya merelakan gadis yang dicintainya jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Namun ia tidak tahu, dan tetap menyalahkan Gilbert atas apa yang diperbuatnya.

Gilbert hanya berharap, ia tak akan pernah mengecewakan Eli lagi.

* * *

Kini mereka sama-sama dewasa. Kini jalan hidup ada ditangan mereka sendiri. Dan Elizaveta tetap bersikeras untuk mencari pangeran impiannya. Padahal, asalkan kau tahu saja, kerajaan Hungaria hampir bangkrut. Raja Hungaria berusaha mengadakan pernikahan antar kerajannya dan kerajaan Prusia. Gilbert sangat ingin membantu. Sangat ingin.

Namun,

Sekeras apapun usahanya membahagiakan Eli, itu **tak pernah cukup**. Semirip apapun dirinya dengan pangeran impian Eli, ia tetap** tak akan dipandang**. Mengapa takdir membawanya ke posisi 'teman'? Ia juga ingin dipandang sebagai seorang lelaki, sebagai seorang yang dianggap bisa menjadi pemeran pria dalam kisah romantis Eli.

Apakah hidup begitu tak adil? Apakah bahagia tak mau menyapanya?

* * *

Namun,

Selang beberapa hari setelah perbincangannya tentang jodoh, Eli dipinang oleh seorang pangeran Austria.

Seandainya Eli tahu, pengorbanan Gilbert untuknya selama ini.

Seandainya Eli tahu, apa yang ada dibalik setiap tawa aneh itu.

Seandainya Eli tahu, betapa Gilbert mencintainya.

_Tapi kawan, ia tak tahu._

Gilbert berharap, ia tak akan pernah kecewa lagi.

**Deciduous**

-Das Ende-

**_To be continue to the next chap..._**

* * *

**_Okay ini baru chap 1 -_-" fyuh! semoga lancar di chap lainnya ._._**

**_Oh iya, author butuh banyak masukan nih ;) mohon review annya yahh.._**

**_kalo ada yang mau request boleh :) ayoo dibantu authornyaa hihihih XD #maksa _**


	2. Chapter 2 Relinquish

**The Boys Broken Heart -**

**chapter 2. Relinquish**

**characters belong to Himaruya -sensei :)**

**Arthur Kirkland (England)**

**Chelia Bonnefoy (Seychelles)**

* * *

**Relinquish.**

_Hidup terbagi menjadi dua fase. Ada masa ketika kita dibawah, ada masa ketika kita diatas. Ada saat-saat kita bahagia, dan kau tahu sebaliknya, bukan? Ada saat kita harus merasakan perih._

* * *

"Ayah bilang, ayah tidak setuju! Camkan itu, Arthur!"

"Apa alasan ayah melarangku menikahinya?!" Arthur bangkit, membuat meja dihadapannya bergeser dengan suara yang mengilukan.

"Berapa kali ayah sudah bilang! Dia itu keturunan Afrika, keturunan bangsa para budak!"

"Sekalipun berasal dari bangsa para budak, dia tetap manusia, ayah!"

"Kita itu berasal keluarga bangsawan terpandang, Arthur! Ayah hanya akan merestuimu dengan seorang wanita bangsawan Inggris lainnya, bukan dengan dia!"

"Aku punya hak untuk menentukan, setiap manusia punya, bahkan Chelia juga!" Arthur tetap bersikeras. Anggota keluarga Kirland yang lain hanya membisu menyaksikan perdebatan kedua pria itu.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menjadi pembangkang, hah?! Kau ingin ayah hapus dari garis keturunan Kirkland?! Kau ingin menghancurkan harapan yang ayah bangun kepadamu?! Kau ingin jadi anak durhaka?! Iya?! "

Arthur diam seribu bahasa. Meskipun begitu besar rasa cintanya pada Chelia, namun sebagai anak tertua -pewaris keluarga Kirkland, ia tak berani untuk ambil resiko dengan menentang kehendak ayahnya.

"Bagus! Sekarang tinggalkan dia, dan ayah akan mencarikan calon istri yang terbaik untukmu" kini senyuman terpampang lebar diwajah yang sudah keriput itu. "Lagipula, tahukah kau, Arthur? Banyak sekali perempuan disana yang memuja-mujamu!" kemudian lelaki tua itu tertawa seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Anggota keluarga lainnya mengikuti, kecuali, tentu saja–Arthur.

Arthur duduk diatas sofa besar didepan perapian. Pandangannya tak fokus, dan jari-jarinya tak bisa berhenti untuk meremas-remas bagian ujung setelan coklatnya. Suasana ruangan begitu hening, hanya terdengar bunyi kayu bakar yang dilahap api. Disamping perapian, terdapat se_bucket_ mawar merah yang merekah indah, membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak merah yang mungil dari saku. Dibukanya kotak itu, dan nampaklah sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah. Cincin itu dipesan khusus oleh Arthur, hanya ada satu didunia. Kau tak akan pernah menemukan yang serupa. Bahkan bila ada, tetap akan berbeda, karena kau takkan menemukan ukiran nama _Arthur & Chelia_ didalamnya.

Arthur memandangi cincin itu berlama-lama, mengasihani nasibnya yang akan segera terlantar. Terlantar karena tak jadi diberikan pada seseorang.

"Oh, malang sekali nasibmu, wahai cincin yang berkilau.." Arthur mendesah. _Namun, bukankah nasib dirinya lebih malang lagi?_

Kini, ia harus bertanggung jawab, yah, hal yang harus selalu dilakukan oleh seorang pria –bertanggung jawab. Diraihnya sebuah telepon genggam dari saku celana, kemudian ia memilih menu _favorite contact_, dan terpampanglah disitu, diurutan nomor satu –_Chelia Bonnefoy_. Dihubunginya nomor itu, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Chelia segera menerima panggilannya.

"_Hello_ Arthur-_darling_! Ada apa?" suara diseberang telepon itu begitu bersemangat, ceria, riang, dan sekiranya membuat hati Arthur semakin pedih.

"Umm, begini, apa besok sore kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicarakan sesuatu, ditempat biasa.."

"Untukmu? Tentu saja ada, _darla_! Baiklah! Aku akan disana tepat jam empat! " suara itu tetap seperti biasanya –ceria.

"Bagus" Kemudian Arthur menutup teleponnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu yakin, Chelia kini tengah bingung mendapat perlakuan dingin darinya. Tapi, mengingat esok hari akan ada hal yang lebih membingungkan lagi, ia memilih untuk tak banyak menerangkan alasan.

Setelah memasukan telepon genggamnya kembali kedalam saku celana, Arthur merebahkan dirinya ke sofa. Bermenit-menit ia memandangi langit-langit dengan ukiran kapur yang indah, memejamkan mata kemudian membukanya lagi. Menahan segala gejolak yang meletus-letus, segala macam rasa sakit yang memuakkan dihatinya. Sesak, dan sesak lagi yang ia rasa. Iris hijau itu mulai tergenang, tak lama, ia pun menangis.

_Dibalik ketegaran itu, tersembunyi kerapuhan._

Sore itu, hujan turun. Meskipun tak begitu besar, namun tetap, membawa rasa dingin yang menusuk dan menyakitkan. Kau tahu, kan? Hujan di London. Arthur berjalan cepat dengan payung hitam ditangan kanannya. Sudah pukul empat lebih enam belas menit, ia terlambat. Ini semua karena tamu yang mendadak datang hari itu. Tamu yang dibawa oleh ayahnya, khusus untuk Arthur. Seorang gadis bangsawan Inggris, bernama –_Rose Swann_.

Ketika ia memasuki taman kota, terlihat dari jauh seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di tengah jembatan. Arthur segera berlari.

"Arthuuuur!" gadis itu melambai ketika Arthur mulai menapaki jembatan. Ia mengenakan _blazer_ panjang berwarna coklat, rok hitam selutut, serta sepatu _boots_ semata kaki. Membawa kesan Inggris klasik. Rambutnya yang panjang, seperti biasa, diikat dua dibawah, dengan pita merah. Dan semuanya, basah kuyup. Gadis itu tidak membawa payung atau pelindung apapun.

"Maaf aku terlambat" tutur Arthur ketika ia tiba. Ia segera menyerahkan payung hitamnya pada Chelia, mereka berdua berlindung dibawah payung yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ini.." dia menyerahkan sebuah kotak kayu pada Arthur. Diatas tutup kotak itu terukir, Arthur –_gambar hati_- Chelia. Kotak itu basah, namun tak mengapa, ia terbuat dari kayu.

"Apa ini?" ketika tangan Arthur menerimanya.

"Hadiah _fifth anniversary _kita! _Happy anniversary, dear_!" kemudian wanita itu mencium pipi Arthur.

_Bloody Hell_. Bahkan Arthur lupa hari ini adalah peringatan hari jadi mereka. Bukankah sekarang dia benar-benar jadi jahat?

"_Bloody hell_! Maafkan aku, _dear_, aku tidak membawa hadiah" tepatnya lupa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Arthur diam. Haruskah indah ini berakhir begitu saja? Sejujurnya, ia tak mampu. Bertahun-tahun ia membangun semua ini, bertahun-tahun ia berkorban hanya untuk gadis ini. Mencintainya, melindunginya, menjaganya agar tidak tersakiti. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia juga yang harus melukainya. _Haruskah?_

"Arthur? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Tapi kau kelihatan sakit? Ayo kita menepi saja.."

_Aku sakit karena harus melepasmu._

"Tidak usah, kau sendiri, bajumu basah! Ini, pakai mantelku" Arthur segera membuka mantelnya dan menutupi tubuh Chelia dengan itu.

"Maaf yah, aku tak tahu kalau jam empat akan hujan.."

Arthur ingin ketawa, "Semua orang juga tidak tahu, _dear_, kita kan bukan peramal cuaca.."

"Hahaha! Aku lupa!" Gadis itu tertawa riang, dan seketika suasana menjadi hangat.

_Haruskah?_

"Lagi-lagi kau lupa, yah?"

"Lupa apa?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Kau lupa, kau kan ingin bicarakan sesuatu, Hahaha!"

_Lagi-lagi, perasaan itu menusuk hati._

"Ah, ya, soal itu.."

Tertahan dimulutnya. Tangis, amarah, kecewa dan ketidakberdayaan dirinya menghadapi sosok sang ayah. Namun, begitulah hidup, kawan. Terkadang kita dibawah, terkadang kita diatas. Terkadang kita bahagia, dan terkadang, rasa sedih menggerogoti kita, hingga hanya beberapa orang yang dapat bertahan darinya. Hanya yang tertangguhlah yang dapat lolos dari fase ini.

Chelia memperhatikan Arthur dengan seksama. Bukannya sok tahu, tapi ia yakin, bukan kabar baik yang akan disampaikan Arthur.

"...Kita.. tak bisa bersama lagi.." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut si bangsawan Kirkland. Keduanya –Arthur dan Chelia, merasa sesak luar biasa.

"Arthur.. aku benci leluconmu"

"Ini bukan lelucon"

"Bohong!"

"Aku sedang serius, Chel!"

"Kau bohong! Bohong! Aku benci lelucon itu!"

Arthur sudah tak dapat lagi mendefinisikan perasaannya saat ini, disebut apa perih yang luar biasa itu?

"Kita harus berpisah.."

"Apa alasanmu?!" iris coklat itu berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak bisa bilang.."

"Kau berkencan dengan perempuan lain?"

"Tidak"

"Sikapku membuatmu muak?"

"Tidak"

"Kau malu berkencan dengan keturunan Afrika sepertiku?"

"Tidak, chel.."

"Lantas apa, Arthur?! Jelaskanlah padaku! Aku tak mengerti! Kita sudah 5 tahun membangun hubungan ini! Mengapa kau tega menghancurkannya begitu saja?!"

_Aku membangunnya dalam 5 tahun.._

"Mengertilah, kita sudah tidak bisa lagi.. bersama.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti, kalau kau enggan memberiku alasan?"

Chelia mulai menangis. Tersedu-sedu, terisak-isak, suara-suara itu menyakitkan pendengaran Arthur. Bukannya ia tak ingin menangis, ia hanya... tak bisa. Ia pria, dan layaknya seorang pria, tidak boleh menangis dalam kondisi se-menyedihkan apapun.

Arthur tetap diam. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan alasannya. Itu hanya akan menyakitkan Chelia.

"Kau pengecut, Arthur!" bentak Chelia. Entah pergi kemana suasana hangat yang tadi menyelimuti mereka. Kini, hanya dingin yang menusuk.

Arthur tak mampu membalas.

"Aku kira, kau berbeda, ternyata.. Sama saja! BRENGSEK!"

_Dan menghancurkannya dalam 5 detik.._

Chelia bergegas pergi. Dihempaskannya mantel itu kepemiliknya. Hingga ia tak nampak lagi, yang berhasil ditangkap Arthur hanya air matanya yang terus bercucuran. _Gadis itu terus menangis._

Yah, selalu saja pihak pria yang dianggap salah. Padahal, andaikan kau tahu alasan mereka. Andaikan kau tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan dibalik diam itu. Mereka tak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu, _sungguh_.

Arthur diam mematung, begitu lama sehingga hujan kini mereda. Dingin, dingin, dan sakit. Dilemparnya payung dan mantel itu sembarangan. Keduanya menepi didasar jembatan. Kotak kayu pemberian gadis itu, ia rogoh isinya. Sebuah _scrap book_ cantik bertuliskan '_Lima Tahun Bersamamu_'.

* * *

Mobil hitam itu melesat begitu cepat. Suara angin berdesingan dikiri-kanan mobil. Arthur duduk di kursi kemudi, menjalankan mobil mewahnya menuju bendungan. Ketika tengah melewati jembatan bendungan, ia menginjak pedal rem keras-keras. Menepikan mobilnya, dan segera keluar. Dirogohnya saku celana, dikeluarkanlah kotak merah itu. _Kau ingat? Kotak yang berisi cincin itu._

Ia memandangi kotak itu dengan mata yang sendu. Tak pernah ia merasa sebegitu pilu. Kenangannya bersama Chel, harapan mereka berdua, ketika sudah berakhir, harus segera dilupakan, _bukan?_

"_Well, goodbye dear_.."Kemudian ia melemparkannya ke tengah bendungan. Dimana air menjadi beriak-riak, dan lambat laun, kotak itu menghilang, tenggelam kedalam dasar danau yang pekat.

_Terkadang, banyak hal yang tak harus diungkap pada dunia.._

_Bahkan, sepenting apapun hal itu._

_Ingatkah kau?_

_Rasa sedih menggerogoti kita, hingga, hanya beberapa orang yang dapat bertahan darinya._

Arthur mendekatkan dirinya ke pembatas jembatan. Ditenggoknya ketinggian yang menjadi pemisah antar permukaan bendungan dan jembatan tempatnya berdiri. Tinggi sekali, bahkan air bendungan hanya terlihat sebagai cairan biru pekat. Ia bersiap untuk terjun bebas. Ide gila, mungkin. Tapi tidak baginya, itu rasional bagi seorang yang mengalami depresi hebat seperti dirinya. Itu sangat rasional bagi seorang yang sudah tak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup.

_Aku benci hidup tanpamu, dan aku benci harus hidup seperti itu.._

_Bila kematian keadaannya lebih baik, aku memilih mati, sungguh._

_Ayah, bukankah ini yang ayah inginkan? Agar aku berpisah dengan dia?_

_Aku telah mengabulkan keinginan ayah,_

_Kini giliran ayah untuk mengerti keinginanku..._

Ia terjun.

Merasakan tubuhnya diterpa angin.

Kemudian semua rasa sakit itu, _hilang_.

_Hanya yang tertangguhlah yang dapat lolos dari fase ini._

_Sayang, Arthur bukan salah satunya._

* * *

_Lima Tahun Bersamamu..._

Foto-foto itu bagaikan kilas balik memori mereka bersama.

Tulisan-tulisan itu bagaikan kilas balik pikiran yang menyatu.

_Harapanku pada kita_

"_Aku berharap, agar kita bisa terus bersama, hingga kulit kita menjadi keriput, hingga nama kita terpampang dibatu nisan, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, jangan pernah pergi, Arthur! Tetaplah disini, bersamaku.."_

_Apa harapanmu?_

Kemudian Arthur menulis,

_"Jangan terkejut mendengar kepergianku, jangan menangis ketika kita berpisah, karena kau tahu, jiwaku akan selalu bersamamu, jangan menangis! Karena hanya fisikku yang pergi, berbahagialah! Nikmatilah hidupmu selagi masih sempat, tertawalah, dan kumohon, berbahagialah bersama pria lain, aku memang pengecut, aku memang brengsek, aku tak pantas bersamamu.." _

Buku itu ia tutup, dimasukannya kedalam amplop untuk segera dikirimkan ke alamat pemiliknya.

Kemudian, setelah berhasil memasukannya ke kotak pos, Arthur kembali memacu sedan hitam itu menuju tujuan terakhirnya. Tujuan terakhirnya,

_Dibalik ketegaran itu, tersembunyi sebuah kerapuhan_

Ke bendungan.

**Relinquish**

-The End-

**_To be continue to the next chap..._**

* * *

**_Pojok Author._**

**_oeee! oeeee! #nangis ala bayi _**

**_Arthurnya mati :''( huhuuuhuhu :''(_**

**_well, enjoy the story, sambil dengerin lagu sedih deh! dijamin, nyesek :( lagunya yang petikan gitar gitu yah, terus ba_****_canya pelan-pelan jangan ngebut - panduan memba_****_ca dari author hihihi :3_**

**__****__****_maaf yah kalo kurang menggigit apa gimana, habisnya tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi dari s_****_cenenya spiderman yg diputusin _****_cewenya diatas jembatan -_- *lahhh_**

**__****__****__****__****_mohon reviewannya! supaya author bisa lebih bener dalam hal tulis menulis ;)_**

**__****__****__****__****_makasih udah ba_****_ca, ikutin terus yah :)_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_see ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3 For You

**The Boys Broken Heart -**

******C**hapter 3. For You

******C**haracters belong to Himaruya -sensei :)

**Alfred F. Jones (USA)**

**Lien ****Chung (Vietnam)**

* * *

**For you.**

**.**

_Kematian bukanlah akhir, tetapi merupakan permulaan yang tertunda._

_._

.

* * *

Perang dunia kedua tengah berlangsung. Apa yang kau harapkan dari hidupmu? Masih bisa bernafas saja sudah untung. Ini adalah masa ketika satu nyawa tiada artinya. Adalah masa ketika umat manusia lupa akan apa yang dinamakan cinta.

.

"Kapten! Anda harus segera ikut ke markas!" teriak seorang prajurit pada Kaptennya –Alfred.

"Kau tak lihat? Jepang hampir menerobos benteng pertahanan kita!" Alfred tak mengerti pada prajurit muda ini. Dirinya sedang berada di medan pertempuran, sedang berusaha menghindari peluru-peluru yang datang, sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menang, tapi tetap diganggu juga. Hati pria Amerika itu mulai kesal.

DOR. Sebuah peluru milik tentara Jepang bersarang di dinding, tak jauh dari tempat Alfred berlindung.

"Tapi Kapten, ini _urgent_!"

Alfred membalas tembakan si tentara Jepang. Dan DOR! Tepat sasaran, tentara asia itu ambruk ke lantai dengan darah segar yang memancar dari dadanya. Tinggal dua tentara lagi. Namun, ia tak yakin bisa menang, bila orang ini terus-terusan mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Baku tembak itu terjadi disebuah rumah penduduk yang telah kosong sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Amerika kala itu sudah porak-poranda. Atap rumah sudah tak mampu lagi melindungi isinya. Pintu dan jendela, mereka sama fungsi kini, sama-sama tempat tentara meloncat masuk untuk berlindung dari musuh. Darah bukanlah hal yang asing lagi, mereka sudah seperti cat dinding yang berhamburan dimana-mana.

.

Alfred, seorang prajurit berkebangsaan Amerika, tengah menjalankan tugas kebangsaannya demi mengabdi pada negara. Meninggalkan keluarga serta tunangannya demi mengemban tugas ini. Mempertaruhkan setiap hembusan nafasnya di medan perang. Menghadapi orang-orang asing yang berusaha membunuhnya. Menyaksikan kematian rekan-rekannya secara tragis. Menahan rasa ngilu dan sakit ketika tubuhnya dipaksakan berjalan, berlari, bertarung dan ditembus timah panas. Penciumannya sudah muak akan darah segar, daging busuk, serta bau mesiu yang tersebar di udara.

"Kapten!" Prajurit itu masih bersikeras memaksa Alfred untuk ikut dengannya.

"Perhatikan lawan dihadapanmu!" kali ini ia benar-benar kesal. Sudah cukup kesabarannya sejak tadi.

DOR. Kedua tentara Jepang itu kembali membalas. Alfred dan satu rekannya berlindung dibalik meja yang terguling, membentuk sebuah dinding pertahanan darurat. Hampir saja peluru itu bersarang di kepalanya.

"Bila aku ikut denganmu, siapa yang akan melawan mereka?" tanya Alfred ketika mengisi ulang senjatanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita habisi mereka dulu!" Prajurit muda itu segera menyiapkan senjatanya. Alfred melongo, kenapa bukan daritadi?

DOR! DOR! Giliran tentara Amerika yang melepas peluru. Salah satu tentara Jepang itu ambruk, tetapi rekannya masih bertahan.

"Serahkan padaku!" Rekan Alfred itu segera menembakan pelurunya kearah lawan. Dalam waktu yang singkat, prajurit Asia itu ambruk ke lantai. "Sekarang, Kapten! Kita harus cepat pergi sebelum mereka datang lagi!"

Alfred mengangguk. Mereka pun melakukan perjalanan menuju markas. Menembus medan perang antara Amerika dan Jepang. Menghindari desingan peluru yang datang dari kiri-kanan. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka tiba di sebuah gedung tua yang penuh dengan penjagaan tentara Amerika. Gedung usang itu dikelilingi kawat berduri, serta dinding hijau yang tinggi. Lebih mirip sebuah penjara, memang. Tapi, seperti yang aku bilang, itu adalah sebuah markas darurat.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Alfred pada prajurit muda itu. Kini amarahnya mulai mereda.

"Euhh, ada sesuatu yang penting, mengenai... Kapten."

.

.

* * *

.

Ruangan interogasi itu dikhususkan untuk para mata-mata militer musuh. Disana, diruangan yang remang-remang dan pengap itu, para prajurit yang dianggap mata-mata musuh diinterogasi satu-persatu, disiksa, dan akhirnya dibunuh bila tak memberikan manfaat apa-apa. Tidak aneh bila ruangan itu beraroma darah setiap saatnya.

Prajurit muda itu membawa Alfred menuju ruang interogasi. Ketika mereka tiba, para petinggi militer ada disana, memang tidak semua, namun seingat Alfred, banyak dari mereka adalah seniornya di _U.S ARMY_.

"Selamat datang Kapten Alfred, dan selamat ikut serta dalam penginterogasian ini." Alfred bingung.

"Maaf, tapi, mengapa aku mendadak dipanggil seperti ini? Maksudku, biasanya aku tidak diikutsertakan ketika ada penginterogasian.." Alfred sedikit gugup ketika berbicara dihadapan para seniornya. _Well_, bagaimana pun, mereka itu pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari Alfred.

"Tengok saja sendiri siapa yang akan kami interogasi!" jawab seorang lelaki dengan luka sayat yang melintas di mata kirinya.

Alfred mendekatkan dirinya ke kaca satu arah yang menjadi pemisah antara ruang interogasi dengan ruangan tempat dirinya berada. Dipincingkannya iris biru itu, berusaha menangkap sosok manusia yang berada dalam ikatan tambang.

Rambutnya berwarna coklat, panjang, terurai. Tunggu, dia seorang wanita? Dipertajam penglihatannya itu, kondisi remang-remang mengaburkan semuanya. Wajah seorang Asia, orang Jepang, kah? Bukan! Ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat Alfred merasa tak percaya. Sosok yang dipenuhi luka lebam dan sayat itu terasa tak asing dimatanya. Benar-benar tak asing!

Alfred mengerjapkan matanya. Tak mungkin apa yang dilihatnya tadi itu benar. Sosok wanita yang sedang diinterogasi itu, mengapa begitu mirip seseorang? Apakah rasa rindu pada tunangannya telah membutakan matanya ketika melihat wanita Asia? Ataukah ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Karena, sosok itu mirip sekali dengan..

.

Pundak Alfred ditepuk dari belakang, "Ya, Alfred, dia TUNANGANMU!"

Seakan belati menembus jantungnya, hati Alfred mencelos tak percaya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari kaca satu arah itu. Tak mungkin itu tunangannya –Lien Chung, karena Alfred tahu benar siapa wanita itu. Lien hanya seorang penulis di salah satu surat kabar, _sungguh_.

"Nampaknya kau melindungi dia selama ini, benar Alfred?"

"Aku.. Dia.." Alfred menjadi semakin gugup.

"Kami tidak bodoh, kau tahu kan?"

"Kau mengkhianati bangsa ini, Alfred."

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa? Mata-mata Jerman?"

"Dia... tak mungkin dia tunanganku! Aku bersumpah Lien hanya seorang penulis surat kabar!"

"Kau mudah sekali percaya pada wanita."

"Dimasa perang ini, tak ada yang boleh kau percayai! Bahkan ibumu sendiri bisa berkhianat!"

Hati Alfred kembali mencelos. Lien tak mungkin mengkhianatinya!

"Tapi dia bukan Lien Chung!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan secara kasar mendorong kepala Alfred kearah kaca. Hingga wajahnya yang pucat menempel ke lapisan bening tersebut.

"Lihat oleh mata kepalamu sendiri! Jangan berlagak tak tahu, Alfred!"

Alfred ingin menangis. Namun ia bingung, mengapa rasa sedih ini baru muncul? Setelah sekian lama perjuangannya di medan perang? Setelah sekian lama ia berpisah dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya? Mengapa baru sekarang ia ingin menangis?

"Aku.. aku ingin masuk kedalam." ujarnya tak pasti. Ia sangat ingin memastikan bahwa wanita itu bukanlah Lien, tapi rasa takut menggerogoti keberaniannya, seakan di lubuk hatinya, ia mengakui bahwa itu Lien.

Dengan enggan, si jendral yang matanya terluka memberi kode pada bawahannya agar pintu menuju ruang interogasi dibuka. Bunyi besi yang beradu dengan lantai bergema-gema di ruangan tersebut. Setelah pintu benar-benar terbuka lebar, Alfred segera berlari masuk.

Dihampirinya tubuh yang setengah sadar itu. Tubuh gadis itu penuh dengan luka lebam dan irisan benda tajam, membuat bentuk fisiknya agak tersamarkan. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh untaian rambut panjang berwarna coklat tua. Alfred menyibakan rambut panjang itu, dan nampaklah wajah manis seorang gadis Asia.

.

_Terkadang, banyak hal yang tak diungkapkan dunia pada kita_.

.

"Li..Lien, _is that you_?" tanya Alfred dengan bibir yang gemetar. Hatinya begitu takut bila wanita itu menjawab "_Yes, it's me_".

Perlahan, mulut yang bersimbah darah itu terbuka, "_He..hey,_ Alfred.."tuturnya pelan. Suara gadis ini serupa dengan suara Lien yang Alfred kenal. "_I'm sorry_." ujarnya lagi. Lelaki Amerika itu merasa hatinya hancur seketika.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang memilukan, senyum yang seaakan menggambarkan keperihan hatinya. Dan bukan senyum yang terakhir kali dilihatnya dari gadis ini.

"Lien?" tanya Alfred lagi.

"Aku berbohong padamu, aku bukan penulis, aku seorang mata-mata Jerman..."

.

Alfred hancur. Rasanya seperti kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping, kemudian, kepingan itu dihancurkan lagi menjadi butiran debu yang tak berarti. Alfred memejamkan matanya, menelan rasa sakit itu dalam-dalam. Mengapa gadis itu tega mengkhianatinya? Bahkan untuk berfikir dia seorang mata-mata saja, Alfred tak pernah. Bertahun-tahun ia membentuk rasa percayanya pada Lien. Dan seketika, rasa itu sirna, hancur lebur porak poranda.

.

.

_Terkadang, banyak hal yang memang tak seharusnya kita ketahui._

.

.

* * *

_"Lien, Lien! Kearah sini!" Alfred sudah bersiap untuk memotret. Gadis Asia itu membalikan tubuh, membuat rambut panjangnya berkibar indah._

_KLIK. Satu momen indah lagi yang terabadikan Alfred dengan kameranya. Hari itu, mereka sedang berlibur dipantai. Namun si gadis Asia terlihat sibuk dengan deadline yang harus segera dikirimkannya ke surat kabar._

_" Oh, Lien, santai sedikit kenapa, sih? " komentar Alfred yang kemudian duduk disampingnya._

_"Tapi deadline-nya besok! Aku harus segera mengirimkannya!"_

_"Memangnya kau sedang menulis tentang apa?"_

_"Rahasia! Wle!" Gadis itu mencibir Alfred._

_"Ah! Palingan tulisan tidak jelas! Kalau jadi pembaca, tulisan yang paling pertama aku hindari pasti tulisanmu!" balas Alfred tak kalah menyebalkan._

_"Apa?! Enak saja kalau bicara! Rasakan pembalasanku!" Lien menarik rambut blonde Alfred hingga pria itu terjengkang kebelakang. Alfred tentu saja tak mau kalah, ia membalas serangan Lien dengan menggelitikinya secara bertubi-tubi._

_Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa._

_Dibawah terik sang mentari, diatas pasir putih, diujung deburan ombak yang agung, cinta itu, mengalun bak melodi yang indah._

* * *

_._

.

"Tidak mungkin..." Alfred menjauhi tubuh itu, namun tak terlalu jauh. Ia masih bisa mencium darah segar yang membasahi sebagian besar pakaian Lien. Alfred tak percaya akan semua omong kosong ini. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, kan?

Senior Alfred memasuki ruangan interogasi. "Sekarang apa? Sedang melakukan pertukaran informasi?" suara itu mengagetkan Alfred. Membuatnya mundur lebih jauh lagi.

"Lihat? Benar kan dia tunanganmu, Al?"

Alfred mengangguk.

"Jadi kau juga mengiyakan bahwa dirimu mata-mata sepertinya?"

"Aku bukan mata-mata!"

"Apa buktinya?"

Alfred kembali diam. Dipikirkannya segala bentuk pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan untuk negara. Dan kini, dirinya malah dituding menjadi mata-mata?

"APA BUKTINYA, ALFRED ? JAWAB!" Senior itu membentak Alfred, membuat seisi ruangan terkejut, sekaligus sakit indra pendengarannya.

"Aku ikut perang ini untuk membela negara!"

"Hah! Seorang pengecut juga ikut berperang di jaman sulit seperti ini!"

.

_Oh Tuhan, mengapa peristiwa ini harus menimpaku? _

.

"Well, orang ini sekarang sudah tak berguna lagi.." ujar pria dengan luka dimatanya itu. "...Bila kau memang bukan mata-mata, Alfred, kau boleh membunuhnya, tidak, tembak dia sekarang!"

"Apa?!" pekik Alfred pria Amerika itu melemas. Setelah mengetahui bahwa tunangannya adalah seorang mata-mata, kini ia harus membunuhnya juga? Dunia macam apa yang ia tinggali ini?

Alfred menggeleng, ia menolak perintah atasannya itu.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Kau tahu? Ketika kau diperintahkan untuk membunuh seseorang, tubuhmu akan terasa lemas, tanganmu akan terasa sangat berat, hingga sulit untuk kau gerakkan. Nafasmu akan melemah, seakan kaulah yang akan dibunuh. Jiwa kemanusiaanmu menjerit, memintamu untuk tidak melakukannya. Memintamu untuk tak mematuhi perintahnya._

_Kami para prajurit terlahir dengan keadaan tuli. Kami tak bisa mendengar jeritan jiwa kemanusiaan kami. Kami hanya bisa mendengar perintah untuk membunuh, menghancurkan, dan menghabisi lawan. Bukan suatu kemauan, melainkan keharusan. Mengapa kami begitu tega? Jangan salahkan kami, salahkan para pencetus perang._

.

.

* * *

Lien menangis, begitu juga Alfred. Namun tangisan keduanya berbeda. Lien menangis, benar-benar menangis, mengeluarkan air mata. Sedangkan Alfred, _kau tahu kan pria? _Menjerit-jerit dalam hati, _ya kawan_, hanya sebatas dalam hati.

Ruangan itu begitu sesak, sesesak hati Alfred saat ini. Perih dan sakit, lelaki juga bisa merasakan hal seperti itu rupanya. Karena perasaan sakit itu, segalanya sudah tidak berasa lagi. Lengannya yang terserempet peluru, kakinya yang tertusuk belati, kulitnya yang nyeri karena terbakar matahari, hal-hal seperti itu sudah tidak berasa lagi. _Kau mengerti, kan?_ Ketika ada suatu rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuh kita, rasa sakit yang lainnya –yang lebih kecil akan segera terlupakan.

"Cepat lakukan!" dilemparkannya sebuah _hand gun_ pada Alfred. Pria Amerika itu menerimanya dengan gelagapan hingga akhirnya _hand gun_ tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

**_Disana, diruangan yang remang-remang dan pengap itu, para prajurit yang dianggap mata-mata musuh diinterogasi satu-persatu, _**

"Aku tak bisa!" Alfred semakin tertekan.

"Lakukan atau kepalamu yang kutembak!"

.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus kuperbuat, Tuhan?_

.

Alfred ingin menangis, namun air mata tak kunjung keluar. Alfred ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tak muncul juga. Alfred ingin berlari dari ruangan itu, namun, namun untuk bernafas saja ia kesulitan!

"Lakukan dalam hitungan tiga! SATU..." sekarang moncong _hand gun_ menempel di pelipis Alfred. Pupilnya mengecil, apakah ia harus mematuhi perintah atasannya itu?

"DUA..."

.

_Namun dalam keadaan seperti ini,_

_._

"TI..."

.

_Dalam masa perang yang keras ini,_

.

"..GA!"

.

_..kematian adalah hal yang sepele._

_._

_._

_Untukmu, __aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, aku korbankan nyawa ini untukmu, hanya untukmu, Lien._

_Meski pengkhianatan itu kau lakukan padaku, namun kau tahu, aku tak akan berkhianat. _

_Kau tahu, pada akhirnya kematian akan mempertemukan kita, Lien._

_Sampai jumpa lagi, di surga._

.

Alfred ambruk dengan pelipis yang memancarkan cairan merah pekat. Ia telah tewas dalam balutan perasaan yang acak-acakan. Pengkhianatan dari tunangannya, negaranya, dan terakhir atasannya sendiri. Air mata itu menetes dari jasadnya yang pucat. Prajurit muda itu telah berpulang.

"Itu yang terjadi bila kau mengkhianati negara!" bentak sang Jendral.

DOR!

"Dan itu yang terjadi bila kau berani memata-matai Amerika!"

**_...disiksa, dan akhirnya dibunuh bila tak memberikan manfaat apa-apa. _**

Kini giliran Lien yang ambruk. Wanita itu sudah tak berdaya lagi, meski kepalanya tak ditembus peluru, _toh ia akan mati juga. _Sekilas, nampak sebuah senyuman puas di wajah lelaki dengan mata yang terluka itu. Rasanya membanggakan sekali ketika kau telah berhasil menghabisi pengkhianat negara. Setelah melepas dua peluru, lelaki kekar itu segera meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

_Lien, kita akan bertemu lagi di surga, segera._

.

.

* * *

.

_"Lien, aku pergi dulu.." tuturku padanya._

_"Berhati-hatilah disana.." Gadis cantik itu tersenyum padaku, seraya meninggalkan bekas kecupan di pipi._

_"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Pedih mengatakan hal itu. Namun, ketika kupandangi wajahnya yang anggun, aku terhipnotis, seakan aku lupa bahwa kepergianku ini ke medan perang._

_"Percayalah, ketika kau menghadapi medan perang, yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah lawan."_

_"Ah, kau ini sok tahu sekali!"_

_Lien tertawa. Tawanya begitu mendamaikan jiwaku yang gelisah. Aku raih tangan halusnya, dan kudekap erat-erat. Seraya berkata, "Ketika aku pulang nanti, kita akan segera menikah.."_

_Lien tersenyum, senyumnya begitu lebar. Cahaya terpancar dari wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ia menangis! Tangis bahagia yang mengharukan!_

_Aku semakin bersemangat ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas ini. Sudah terbayang olehku sosok Lien dibalik balutan baju pengantin. Oh, betapa indahnya dunia ini!_

_Kemudian, aku masuk kedalam truk yang sesak dengan para prajurit itu. Truk itu melaju menjauhi Lien dan orang-orang yang berkerumun mengantar kepergian para lelaki tercinta. Sosok Lien semakin mengecil, namun aku berhasil menangkap kata-kata terakhirnya, I love you._

_Aku membalas dengan teriakan yang kencang, yang aku jamin semua orang di truk itu merasa pendengarannya sakit, yang aku jamin, bahkan Lien yang jaraknya cukup jauh pun, dapat mendengarnya,_

_._

_"I LOVE YOU MORE!"_

_._

_._

**For You**

-The End-

**_To be continue to the next chap..._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_pojok sang author._**

oke, ceritanya makin sini makin gaje aja T_T

emang ada orang Vietnam yang jadi mata-mata Jerman?

emang ada jendral yang matanya kesabet piso?

oh well, namanya juga fiksi yaa kawan, segalanya dikarang -,-

Oh iya, Alfred ini request an dari salah satu kawanku lohh, Demon D. Dino! haiiii kawannn! *dadah-dadah*ditimpuk*

Kalo ada yang mau request lagi, ayo segera! hehehe

btw, aku sudah berusaha nambahin banyak deskripsi, entah itu berhasil atau tidak...

well, aku bisa tau kekurangan tulisan dari reviewan kalian ;)

so, jangan lupa reviewannya yah ;)

makasih udah baca :D


	4. Chapter 4 La Mémoire

**The Boys Broken Heart -**

******C**hapter 4. La Mémoire

******C**haracters belong to Himaruya -sensei :)

**Francis Bonnefoy (France)**

**Jeanne D'Arc**

* * *

**La Mémoire**

.

_Tak ada satu puisi indah pun yang dapat menggambarkan keagungan cinta._

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu duduk di sebuah bistro tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Ia memilih tempat di luar ruangan. Menurutnya, pemandangan kota Paris lebih indah dibanding pemandangan wallpaper dan berbagai macam desain interior yang berada di dalam bistro. Kala itu tengah berlangsung musim panas, _tentu saja_, cuaca indah dapat kita nikmati secara maksimal ketika berada di ruangan terbuka ketimbang ketika kita berada di dalam ruangan tertutup.

Hari ini, Francis akan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya –Jeanne untuk merayakan _anniversary_-nya yang keempat. Namun entah karena alasan apa, wanita itu tak kunjung datang juga.

.

_Well_, sejujurnya, bagi Francis ini bukan perayaan anniversary biasa. Karena rencananya, ia juga akan meminang Jeanne hari ini –tepat sehari sebelum _Bastille Day_ berlangsung, _le treizième de Juillet_ (tiga belas Juli). Ia bahkan telah mempersiapkan segalanya, se-_bucket_ bunga _lily_ kesukaan Jeanne, cincin berlian dan sampanye, apalagi yang kurang?

.

Kini, bunga _lily_ yang berada dipangkuannya sudah tak segar lagi. Francis mulai khawatir acaranya ini takkan berjalan mulus seperti rencananya. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore. Aneh, Jeanne biasanya tidak pernah terlambat, namun hari ini, ia terlambat dua jam.

Francis menghubunginya melalui telepon genggam, namun, tidak ada yang menerima. Pria ini mulai khawatir. Apakah lebih baik ia batalkan saja rencananya?

.

"Hooy! Francis!"

Teriakan seorang Pria itu, sontak membuat jantung Francis berdegup lebih kencang. Ia terkejut.

"Maaf aku terlambat.." tutur Pria berambut coklat itu.

"Hei, _Mon ami_, aku tidak sedang menunggumu! Enak saja.." Francis menggerutu, merasa heran pada temannya itu, _well_, jelas-jelas ia sedang menunggu Jeanne.

"Ahh, Francis temanku, aku tahu benar kebiasaanmu," Pria Spanyol itu tersenyum manis, seraya mengisi tempat kosong di hadapan Francis.

"Antonio, tolonglah, kau tahu rencana besarku hari ini, kan?"

Pria yang di panggil Antonio itu tersenyum lagi, "Aku tahu benar."

"Lantas, mengapa kau malah menduduki tempatnya?!" Francis berteriak, membuat pengunjung bistro di sekelilingnya melirik kearah mereka. Pria Prancis itu mulai merasa kesal.

Antonio menggapai tangan Francis, "Tolonglah, Francis, masa kau mau membiarkan aku melakukan ini untuk ketiga kalinya?"

Pria ber-iris biru langit itu menepis genggaman Antonio, "Ada apa denganmu, Antonio?! Jangan membuatku semakin kesal! Kau tahu? Aku telah menunggu berjam-jam disini, dan alih-alih Jeanne, malah kau yang datang sekarang, disertai tingkah aneh pula!"

Antonio berhenti tersenyum. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, dan bertumpang kaki. "Francis, kawanku…" Antonio mendesah pelan, seakan enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya itu.

Namun ternyata ia melanjutkan, "…Jeanne tak akan datang, kawan,"

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Aku punya seorang teman, ia bernama Francis Bonnefoy. Katakanlah bahwa ia seorang yang bernasib malang. Ia mengidap sebuah penyakit. Ahh, aku bahkan tak tega menceritakannya. Penyakitnya ini, kau tahu? Bukan seperti penyakit flu biasa, atau leukimia yang mematikan, bukan! bukan penyakit macam itu. Ia mengidap sebuah penyakit ingatan._

_Ia tak mengidap amnesia, kawan. Ia ingat namanya, alamatnya, tempatnya bekerja, siapa orang tuanya, bahkan, ia selalu ingat soal kekasihnya –Jeanne. Namun aneh sekali penyakitnya itu! Ahh, bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya, yah? Begini saja, kita kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu._

_._

_Tepat pada tanggal 13 Juli 2005, Francis merayakan hari jadinya yang keempat dengan Jeanne. Ia menyewa sebuah bistro dekat tempat kerjanya, yah, alasannya supaya ia bisa bergegas kesana sepulang kerja, tanpa terlambat satu detik pun. Ia telah merencanakan perayaannya sesempurna mungkin. Bahkan, aku disuruhnya untuk mencari lily terindah yang ada di Paris kala itu._

_Bersamaan dengan perayaan ini, Francis berencana untuk meminang Jeanne. Yah, bisa dibilang, itu hari terpenting yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama setahun ini._

_Waktu itu, kalau aku tidak salah, pukul 3:15 sore. Jeanne tak kunjung datang, dan kami semua, terutama Francis, merasa khawatir luar biasa. Ponsel wanita itu tak dapat dihubungi. Dan tempat kerjanya mengatakan, bahwa ia telah pulang beberapa jam sebelumnya._

_._

.

.

* * *

.

"Apa maksudmu ia takkan datang? Tentu saja ia akan datang! Ia hanya terlambat,"

"Francis, aku tak mau melakukan ini lagi.."

"Melakukan apa?! Enyahlah, Antonio!"

Antonio memijat kedua bola matanya, mencegah jatuhnya titik-titik air yang mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Pergilah Antonio, jangan mengacau!"

"Francis..."

"Oh, tolonglah, kau membuatku muak!"

"Francis..."

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Jeanne bila ia melihat kita sedang berduaan seperti ini?!"

"Francis..."

"Oh, terkadang aku malas melihamu, kau tahu?"

"FRANCIS, SADARLAH! INI TAHUN 2008!" teriakan sang Pria Spanyol itu membuat Francis terkejut, bahkan, bisa dibilang sedikit terguncang.

Francis melongo kebingungan. Tentu saja ini tahun 2005, ada apa dengan temannya yang satu ini?

.

.

.

* * *

_Keadaan semakin mengkhawatirkan, dan bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana Francis kala itu? Well, ia gelisah tak menentu arah._

_Tepat pukul 3:30, Francis mendapat panggilan dari kepolisian._

_Jeanne mengalami kecelakaan, dan parahnya, parahnya ia tewas di tempat._

_._

_Setelah mendapat panggilan itu, Francis tak sadarkan diri. Aku tahu itu sangat berat baginya, bahkan merupakan pukulan yang amat berat._

_Ia telah bersusah payah menyusun acara ini untuk Jeanne. Serapi mungkin, sesempurna mungkin, namun Jeanne sendiri... aku tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimat ini._

_Francis hancur, tamat, bagai hembusan nafas tanpa udara, bagai terbang tanpa mengudara, bagai berenang tanpa tenggelam. Sejak saat itu, aku yakin, aku merasakan adanya sesuatu yang hilang dari Francis. Seperti, ia telah kehilangan sebagian jiwanya._

_Singkatnya bermula dari peristiwa itulah Francis mengidap penyakit ingatan yang aneh. Akan kujelaskan seperti apa penyakitnya,_

_._

.

* * *

.

"Kau ini seperti wekerku yang rusak saja! Jelas-jelas ini tahun 2005," Francis tak mau ambil pusing, karena ia yakin dirinya tak salah, berarti Antonio dan jam wekernya-lah yang mulai _error._

"Francis, aku telah dua kali membantumu untuk mengingat segalanya, apakah aku harus melakukan untuk yang ketiga kalinya?"

"Bicaramu itu ngawur, Antonio!"

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukannya lagi, baiklah Francis.." Antonio mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, eh, _Mon Ami_?"

"Ingatlah, Francis, Ingatlah, di tempat ini kau mendapatkan panggilan dari kepolisian tentang Jeanne!" iris hijau itu menatap tajam pada iris biru Francis.

Hati Francis mencelos. Tiba-tiba, sesak memenuhi hatinya yang tadi tenang-tenang saja.

"Francis, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, atau menghapuskan segala harapan dan mimpi-mimpimu, tapi..."

"Sudah cukup, Antonio! Jangan ganggu pikiranku lagi!"

"Kau ingat, Francis? Kepolisian bilang, Jeanne mengalami kecelakaan.."

Perkataan Antonio seakan belati yang menikamnya secara perlahan. Kata demi kata, jeda demi jeda yang Antonio buat, menambah rasa sakit tak karuan di hati sang Pria Prancis tersebut. Namun semua perih ini tak masuk akal baginya, toh apa yang dikatakan Antonio hanya omong kosong belaka, bukan?

"Antonio, aku tak mengerti.."

_Sakit._

"Dan harus kau ingat, Francis! Ingatlah, aku mohon, Jeanne telah tiada! Ia tewas dalam kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu itu!"

Mendengar tuturan temannya, Francis hancur.

.

_Tunggu dulu,_

_Sebentar,_

_Apa?_

_Aku mohon,_

_Pelan-pelan,_

_Biarkan otak ku ini mencernanya dulu,_

_Kecelakaan?_

_Apa?_

_Tewas?_

_Jeanne?_

_Tiga tahun yang lalu?_

_Bagaimana aku tak tahu?_

_Bagaimana aku tak ingat?_

_Apa yang aku kerjakan selama ini?_

_Mengapa aku bisa melewatkannya?_

.

.

* * *

.

_Pertama, memorinya hanya mampu bertahan selama satu tahun. Dan semuanya berakhir pada tanggal 13 Juli._

_Kedua, ketika ia terbangun di tanggal 13 Juli, ingatannya akan selalu kembali pada 13 Juli 2005, tak peduli di tahun apa ia terbangun._

_Dan ketiga, kuharap kau tak akan pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini, ketika ia terbangun di tanggal 13 Juli, ia tak pernah ingat bahwa Jeanne telah tiada._

_Satu hal yang membuatku turut menyesal atas penyakit yang dideritanya ini. Yang selalu membuatku merasa bersalah setiap tahunnya._

_Ia harus mengalami kehancuran yang sama setiap tahun, ketika aku mengembalikan ingatannya soal kepergian Jeanne._

.

.

* * *

.

"Semua rencana yang kau siapkan hari ini terbuang sia-sia, Francis, Jeanne sudah tiada..."

Francis sudah tak dapat mendefinisikan perasaannya yang porak-poranda –bak bumi di perang dunia kedua waktu itu. Se-bucket lily putih, jatuh dari pangkuannya.

SRASH.

_Lily-ku telah gugur._

Bunyi itu begitu jernih dipendengarannya. Suara lily yang membentur permukaan kasar batu di bawahnya. Lily putih nan indah itu jatuh bertebaran di atas tanah, berserakan tak menentu arah, terlihat bagai sampah, menghilangkan pancaran kesuciannya. Serupa dengan keadaan hati pemiliknya.

Berkelebatan memori-memori yang sempat terpendam selama beberapa saat kebelakang.

"_Anda M. Francis Bonnefoy?"_

"_Jeanne, kekasih anda, mengalami kecelakaan tunggal,"_

"_Kami turut menyesal, tapi ia tewas di tempat, Monsieur."_

"_Francis, ini tahun 2006!"_

"_Jeanne sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, Francis!"_

"_Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu tanpanya.."_

"_Kau selalu membuat rencana untuk meminangnya di tanggal 13 Juli.."_

"_Francis, ini tahun 2007!"_

"_Ingatlah, kawan! Jeanne sudah berpulang dua tahun yang lalu!"_

"_Francis, aku lelah harus melakukan ini setiap tahunnya,"_

"_Kau lupa ingatan, Francis, setiap tanggal 13 Juli, ingatanmu selalu kembali ke tahun 2005..."_

"_Cepat sembuh, kawan, kumohon..."_

.

Seketika, Francis merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya. Otaknya bagai ditusuk-tusuk benda tajam, secara perlahan.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ingin meledak itu sambil mengerang. Antonio, dan bahkan sang Pemilik Bistro, menahan tangis mereka agar tak pecah seperti yang terjadi tahun lalu. _Oh, pria yang malang_.

"Francis, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Antonio, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Francis ditengah tangis kesakitannya.

"Oh, Francis, untuk ketiga kalinya dalam tiga tahun terakhir kau menayakan pertanyaan ini," Antonio berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Ingatanmu hanya bertahan setahun, kawan, kemudian di tanggal 13 Juli, kau akan kembali pada ingatanmu di tahun 2005 .." Antonio menghapus titik-titik air yang mulai muncul dari mata hijaunya itu.

"Sudah berapa lama ini terjadi?"

"Tiga tahun, kawanku..."

Sesak itu meluap, kemudian Francis menangis.

Menangisi apapun yang bisa ditangisinya.

Apapun.

.

_Oh, kawan, kadang hidup memang tak adil._

.

.

.

* * *

Puisi Francis ketika mengunjungi pusara putih milik Jeanne.

.

_Salamku yang terhangat untuk gadis manis dalam pusara._

_Aku tak pandai dalam merangkai kata, sungguh_

_Namun puisi ini sekedar gambaran hatiku yang pilu_

_Karena aku selalu mengingat dirimu_

_Namun mengapa ingatanku selalu salah?_

_Mengapa aku selalu mengingat kau masih satu dunia denganku?_

_Salahkah aku yang terlalu mengharapkanmu?_

_Atau karena batin ini yang tak rela akan kepergianmu?_

_Jeanne, cintaku_

_Aku terjebak dalam nostalgia 13 Juli_

_Oh, bahkan kau belum tahu_

_Hari itu aku berencana meminangmu_

_Namun kau pergi tanpa seizinku_

_Terlalu cepat, Jeanne_

_Bukankah kau ingin melewati masa tuamu bersamaku?_

_Bukankah kau ingin berubah menjadi keriput bersamaku?_

_Nampaknya kau lupa janjimu, _

_Sayang._

_._

_Puisi ini kubuat untuk mengingatmu, mengingat bahwa kau lebih dulu berpulang meninggalkanku._

_.  
_

**La ****Mémoire**

-Fin-

**_To be continue to the next chap..._**

**_._**

**_._**

_._

_._

* * *

**pojok kegalauan Author**

.

_.tahukah kalian?_

_sebagian jiwaku hilang_

_Laptopku yang malang :''''_

_oh sungguh malang nasibnya,_

_#curcol_

_maaf nih baru update, dan maaf kalo updatetannya kurang mengena dan memuaskan,_

_kenapaaa?_

_well, laptopku yang dulu sakit gatau kenapa, sekarang aku pake laptop laen dann..._

_gaada chemistry yg kebentuk sama sekaliii huhhuhhhuhuhu :'''''(_

_aku ga ngerti ko bisa gini yah? tiba-tiba gaada perasaan galau ketika menuliskan ceritanya :(_

_semoga semoga semoga_

_chapter 5 udah berchemistry sama si laptop, jadi tulisannya bersarang dihati amin amin amin!_

_._

_Silahkan me review :) beri tahu saya kelemahan dan kelebihan tulisan ini yah,_

_supaya bisa diperbaiki dan kelebihannya dipertahankan :3_

_feelnya dapet ga chapter ini?_

_makasih udah baca_

_-salam hangat-_

_Warmlatte_


	5. Chapter 5 Freedom

**The Boys Broken Heart -**

******C**hapter 5. Freedom

******C**haracters belong to Himaruya -sensei :)

**Willem (Netherland)**

**Nesia (Indonesia)**

* * *

**Bila pertemuan adalah awal dari perpisahan, maka aku akan memilih untuk tidak bertemu denganmu. **

.

Pagi itu, awalnya terasa seperti pagi yang biasanya dalam hidupku. Udara pegunungan yang dingin menyeruak masuk ketika Nesia membuka jendela kamar kami. Aku bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Seperti biasa, Nesia bangun lebih awal dariku, _well_, mungkin sudah kebiasaan orang timur untuk bangun pagi. Dia mulai mengoceh tatkala menemukanku yang masih sibuk bermimpi. Dengan berat hati, akupun mengikuti kemauannya.

Selepas aku membersihkan diri, ia telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Nasi goreng buatannya, itu memang favoritku sejak kami pertama bertemu.

Aku membuka percakapan, "Selamat pagi," lalu aku tersenyum padanya. Ia balas tersenyum.

Aku duduk di meja makan, seraya melahap nasi goreng buatannya yang masih hangat.

"Pagi, Willem," kemudian dia mengisi tempat kosong di hadapanku. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu. Dan iris coklatnya menatap lurus mataku.

"Apa?" tanyaku yang curiga ketika melihatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Ia tertawa, "Aku senang melihatmu seperti itu,"

"Seperti apa?" Aku semakin penasaran.

"Lihat saja mukamu, berubah merah seperti tomat hanya karena aku menatapnya terus,"

"Enak saja! Ini gara-gara nasi gorengmu yang pedas!" bantahku. Gadis ini, terkadang selalu membuat suasana semakin hangat.

"Alibi!" Nesia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, "Lagipula, aku kan tidak memasukan cabai ke dalamnya..."

Aku kalah telak, jadi aku ikut tertawa saja.

Terkadang pagi kami berjalan indah seperti ini, namun terkadang, dan lebih sering... sebaliknya.

.

* * *

.

**Bila kau mengaku kau memahamiku, kau salah.**

.

Selama ini, bukannya aku munafik menyembunyikan kebencianku padanya. Namun aku sedang belajar untuk bersikap dewasa. Aku sedang bersabar untuk menerima sikapnya yang terkadang semena-mena kepadaku. Kami memulai hubungan ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan entah karena alasan apa, semakin hari, sikapnya semakin mengintimidasiku. Aku masih bisa bersabar.

Kemudian, ia semakin seenaknya. Menggandeng wanita lain, menyalahkanku karena kesalahannya, menjadikanku sebagai budaknya alih-alih istrinya. Apakah ia kira aku tak punya harga diri?

Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak dulu. Aku menanti kebebasan ini sejak dulu. Dan aku telah mendapat dukungan dari teman-temanku. Bahkan dari Honda Kiku yang dahulu pernah juga menyakitiku. Terkadang, perceraian memang harus terjadi.

Terkadang, pernikahan tak menjamin kita untuk bisa selalu bersama.

Malam itu, kami makan berdua di halaman belakang. Aku sengaja mempersiapkannya se-romantis mungkin. _Well_, ini hal romantis terakhir yang dapat aku lakukan kepadanya. Bulan sedang bersinar terang, dan ia tak sendirian, langit malam bertabur bintang.

Di halaman belakangku ada sebuah furniture kayu –satu set yang disimpan di tengah halaman. Furniture itu terdiri dari satu meja persegi panjang yang besar, dan kursinya yang memanjang, mereka menyatu. Biasanya kami gunakan saat memanggang _barbeque_ atau saat banyak tamu yang menghadiri acara jamuan makan kami. Aku menghias mejanya dengan lilin-lilin dan setangkai bunga anggrek di tengah.

Aku pikir semuanya sangat indah. Ini pasti jadi _dinner_ yang sempurna, jikalau bukan Willem yang aku ajak.

"Tumben, Nesia..." Ia membuka percakapan sebelum menyuap sup gurame-nya.

"Ya, barangkali kau lupa kita masih menjadi pasangan suami-istri,"jawabku singkat. Aku melirik matanya sekilas, dipenuhi keterkejutan.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ingat,"

"_Well_, aku bilang barangkali, kan?"

Willem diam tak menjawab. Suasana menjadi canggung.

Dan selama acara makan malam itu berlangsung, baik aku maupun Willem, tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Kami berdua sama-sama diam, sama-sama berada dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Aku memikirkan rencana untuk hari esok –hari dimana aku mulai bebas, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Willem.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, aku tak hentinya memikirkan perkataan Nesia. Apakah sikapku sudah keterlaluan? Yah, tetapi bila ia membenciku, mengapa ia membuat acara _candle light dinner_ seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal, bukan?

Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersamanya. Ia istri yang baik, sungguh. Seberapa pun brengseknya aku, ia tetap membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku. Ketika aku terluka karena berkelahi dengan Kiku, ia tetap merawatku. Padahal ia tahu, perkelahian itu karena kesalahanku. Ketika hubunganku dengan Bella diketahui publik, ia tetap menghormatiku sebagaimana istri menghormati suaminya yang setia. Ia senantiasa mengucapkan selamat datang sambil mencium tanganku dengan penuh penghormatan. Ini semua seperti, _air tuba yang dibalas dengan air susu_.

_Oh, terkutuklah aku!_

.

Pagi itu terasa asing bagiku. Biasanya aku sudah terbangun karena udara dingin yang masuk lewat jendela. Kali ini, tak ada udara dingin. Lantas aku langsung melompat dari kasur, dan sosok pertama yang aku cari tak ada di ruangan. Aku langsung berlari menuju dapur, tempat biasa ia memasak di pagi hari seperti ini. Namun ternyata, dapur juga kosong. Wajan yang biasa ia pakai untuk memasak nasi goreng masih tersimpan rapi di lemari.

Aku mulai panik.

Segera aku berlari ke halaman belakang, berharap ia sedang menyiram bunga anggreknya disana. Namun sama saja seperti dapur, kosong, ia tak ada disana. Aku mulai tak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Apakah Nesia telah kabur dari rumah karena sikapku yang memuakkan?

Aku kembali ke kamar dan berpakaian yang pantas. Mungkin ia pergi ke rumah Kiku. Itu sering terjadi, memang. Aku berencana menyusulnya ke sana. Namun ketika aku berjalan menyeberangi ruang tamu, menuju pintu depan, aku menemukan Nesia sedang duduk dengan sebuah kertas dan cincin di meja di hadapannya. Aku segera mengisi kursi kosong di seberangnya.

"Nesia! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" ujarku yang kegirangan.

Nesia tak menjawab. Jarang sekali aku menemukan ekspresi ini di wajahnya. Serius, ketus, dan dingin. Sebernarnya, ada apa ini?

"Kau kenapa, Nesia? Apa kau sakit?"

Ia diam.

"Nesia, jawab pertanyaanku,"

Ia masih diam dengan ekspresi yang sama dipertahankannya.

"Dan untuk apa kertas dan cincin ini?"

Ia mendengus. Aku secara tak sengaja tersulut emosi. Aku secara tak sengaja, ...membentaknya.

"NESIA! Hentikan omong kosong ini!"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERHENTI, BRENGSEK!"

Apa? Nesia menyebutku, apa? Brengsek? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Selama ini, kau mungkin berpikir aku baik-baik saja menerima sikap brengsek-mu itu, kan?" Nesia bangkit seraya menggebrak meja yang memisahkan kami. "Kau salah, tuan! Selama ini aku tak menerimanya, tentu saja aku tidak! Mungkin kau lupa, aku juga manusia sama sepertimu, aku juga manusia yang memiliki HARGA DIRI!"

Aku terkejut, sungguh. Ini bukan seperti Nesia yang selama ini aku kenal. Ini lebih mirip seperti, iblis yang menjelma mirip Nesia.

"Wow, kau terkejut, yah? Kenapa diam? Biasanya kau selalu membentakku?"

Aku tak habis pikir, apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Nesia, apa maksudmu?"

Ia mencibir, "Apa maksudmu, apa maksudmu..."

Nesia menggeser cincin dan kertas yang ada di hadapannya ke hadapanku. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, rupanya itu cincin pernikahan kami.

"Aku selesai, Willem, maafkan aku, sampai disini saja batas kesabaranku menghadapimu, sampai disini saja hubungan kita, aku tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit ini, aku tak mampu lagi untuk terus diam, sekali lagi, Willem, aku selesai..."

Aku tersentak. Aku terguncang. Aku tak mengerti apa yang telah membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kita baik-baik saja? Nesia, dinginkan kepalamu, berpikirlah yang jernih!" Aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tampaknya sudah sedikit stabil, tak keluar lagi suara lantang seperti tadi.

"Tolong jangan hanya memikirkan akhir-akhir ini, Wil, pikirkanlah... selama ini,"

.

.

_**Kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan, **_

.

* * *

.

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, hatiku rasanya begitu lega, seaakan bebas dari jeratan yang selama ini menyiksa fisik dan batinku. Aku membaca keterguncangan di iris hijaunya. Biarkan saja, toh itu normal. Siapapun pasti terkejut, ketika melihat wanita yang lemah lembut dan tidak berdaya, tiba-tiba bisa se-berani ini. Aku sendiri masih agak tak percaya. Akhirnya aku berhasil bebas. Yah, seharusnya aku sudah bebas sekarang.

"Nesia..." Willem merintih pelan. Digenggamnya cincinku itu.

"Aku minta maaf, sudah yah..." kemudian aku bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu depan, ketika tiba-tiba tangan besar miliknya menarik milikku.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon..."

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Willem menangis, sungguh. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis. Selama ini, ialah yang seringkali melihatku menangis.

Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu ia kembali menangis. Tangis yang begitu dalam, sampai-sampai aku tak sengaja ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, selama ini aku kasar kepadamu, selama ini aku hanya mementingkan egoku, Nesia, aku mohon tetaplah disini, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu, aku mohon, Nesia..."

Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Aku takut tangisku pecah.

"Aku berjanji akan berubah, aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tolong pertimbangkan lagi, Nesia, tolong pertimbangkan lagi,"

.

* * *

.

Aku tak berpura-pura, aku benar-benar menangis kala itu, sungguh. Tangisan yang berasal dari hati, bukan dari otak, seperti yang pernah aku lakukan untuk merebut Nesia dari Kiku. Entah, aku baru merasakan sakit yang seperih ini seumur hidupku. Rasanya sesak sekali. Dan sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat lemah. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Mungkinkah aku baru menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Nesia dari lubuk hatiku? Mungkinkah aku baru menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkannya lebih dari apapun?

Ah, mengapa baru sekarang?

Aku menyadari ia akan benar-benar pergi kali ini. Ia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku disini, sendiri. Kata maaf sudah terlalu banyak keluar dari mulutku, aku khawatir ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai suatu hal yang biasa. Padahal andai ia tahu arti maaf kali ini, mungkin ia akan berubah pikiran.

Ia masih dalam pelukanku, diam seribu bahasa. Dan aku masih menangis, sambil melontarkan berjuta-juta permintaan maafku kepadanya. Tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya, membuat kami terpisah beberapa meter. Aku menatap matanya, oh, sungguh menakutkan, tatapannya itu bak musim dingin di Siberia. Tajam dan begitu serius.

"Aku ingin bebas, dan aku tak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu untuk itu,"

Nesia, Nesia cintaku. Aku menyesal.

"Seperti kau yang dulu tak pernah memahami perasaanku," lanjutnya.

"Nesia, aku memahamimu,"

"Kau hanya berpura-pura!" sentaknya memotong kalimatku.

Namun sepertinya perkataan itu benar. Aku tak pernah bisa memahaminya sepenuhnya. Aku memang tak peka, buktinya, aku tak pernah menyangka ia bisa bertindak berani seperti ini.

Oh, Nesia...

Andaikan aku bisa mengulang waktu, tentu aku akan benar-benar memperlakukanmu dengan hormat. Seandainya aku bisa membaca isi hatiku sendiri, maka hanya akan ada namamu dalam hidupku. Tak akan ada wanita lain, sungguh.

Nesia, sudah terlambatkah semua ini untuk diulang?

Aku mencintaimu.

.

_**... tetapi kepada orang yang mendapatkan, bukan kepada yang ditinggalkan.**_

_**.**_

**Freedom**

**-Eind-**

**To be continue...**

_Maybe :P_

* * *

_**Pojok Author**_

_**.**_

_**DIRGAHAYU INDONESIA KE-68!**_

_**.**_

_**sebelumnya, selamat ulangtahun Indonesiaku, cerita super singkat ini dibuat dalam rangka HUTnya Nesia**_

_**well, aku merealisasikan proklamasi kedalam sebuah perceraian dalam rumah tangga..**_

_**maaf bila kurang memuaskan :( aku emang belum jago bikin angst :(**_

_**maklumi typonya, **_

_**makasih udah baca :) dan silahkan mereview bila ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan ;) **_


	6. Chapter 6 Bravery

_Bravery_

_Characters belong to Himaruya -sensei._

_._

_Lukas Bondevik (Norway)_

_Natalya Braginsky (Belarus)_

* * *

_._

_Terkadang, kita hanya perlu keberanian._

_._

Buku itu dibukanya perlahan, gerakannya sempat berhenti, seaakan menggambarkan keraguan yang terbesit di hati. Namun ujungnya, ia tetap melanjutkan. Halaman pertama terbuka lebar, hanya ada sedikit tulisan di pojok kanan atas kertas. "_Buku ini milik seorang putri yang bermimpi bertemu pangerannya_". Satu kalimat saja sudah membuat hati yang membaca merintih sakit. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk membaca buku itu, namun sang rekan tetap memaksa berbuat sebaliknya. Akhirnya ia melanjutkan ke halaman kedua.

"_Setelah sebuah bunga mekar dengan cara yang indah, ia akan gugur, membusuk, jatuh ke tanah, dan tak indah lagi. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan hidup seperti itu. Semua manusia tidak. Namun, ketika kenyataan datang kepada kita, tak ada jalan untuk mengelak. Menerima adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Well, bukan pilihan namanya bila hanya ada satu option. _

_Bila hidupku seperti bunga, kapankah fase mekar itu aku alami? Aku takut menjadi bunga kuncup yang gugur. Aku tak mau. Tolonglah, beri aku kesempatan untuk mekar, sekali saja di hidupku yang singkat ini."_

Tanpa menyelesaikannya, sang pembaca menyerahkan buku itu pada rekannya.

.

* * *

.

Lukas tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Seolah sang gadis telah menyihirnya dengan pesona kecantikan Eropa Timur. Rambut panjang platinum, iris violet, dan kulit yang seputih salju. Gadis itu tengah duduk termenung di kursi rodanya. Ia tak banyak melakukan aktifitas selain menulis sesuatu di buku yang dipangkunya.

Pagi yang cerah di rumah sakit tempat Lukas bekerja. Seperti hari biasa, pasien diperbolehkan berkeliaran di taman rumah sakit. Taman itu dikelilingi bangunan-bangunan tinggi rumah sakit, namun tak menghalangi cahaya matahari yang masuk. Gadis Eropa Timur itu sedang berada di sana, di ujung taman, dekat pohon _dogwood_ yang sedang berbunga. Sesekali kelopak merah muda gugur dan melintasi sang gadis. Terkadang juga, kelopak-kelopak mungil itu menyangkut di rambut platinumnya yang panjang, yang segera ia bersihkan dengan telaten.

Lukas duduk di kursi koridor yang menghadap ke taman. Pangkuannya dipenuhi buku-buku tentang kedokteran. Buku-buku itu hanya sebagai kamuflase dirinya, _yah_, sebenarnya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah memandangi sang gadis. Sudah hampir satu minggu, ia menemukan sosok yang membuat hatinya luluh itu. Awalnya, ia hanya melintasi tempat itu pada waktu yang sama agar dapat melihat sang gadis. Namun, lama-kelamaan, Lukas tak bisa berhenti membayangi sosok anggun yang selalu duduk tenang di bawah pohon _dogwood_ rumah sakit. Lukas tak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang ditulis pemilik iris violet itu. Lukas tak pernah berhenti bertanya-tanya tentang identitas sang gadis. Lukas telah jatuh cinta. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya disana, tak jauh dari sang gadis Eropa.

Namun, cinta tak semudah itu didapatkan. Tak semudah menyembuhkan penyakit. Cinta memerlukan usaha, dan itulah kendala yang tengah dihadapi Lukas. Ia tak berani untuk berusaha. Ia tak berani untuk berbuat lebih, selain memandanginya dari kejauhan. Oh, bahkan untuk menyapanya saja ia tak berani. Lukas tak pernah ingin untuk jadi agresif, menurutnya, cinta lebih baik dibiarkan mengalir alami bak air yang mengairi sungai.

Terkadang hatinya sakit sendiri. Merasa tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, padahal ia mampu. Menjadi pribadi yang tertutup seperti dirinya, ternyata banyak menimbulkan kerugian dibanding keuntungan. Tentu saja bukan keadaan ini yang ia harapkan. Ia juga ingin untuk menyapanya, berkenalan dengannya, dan membawa hubungan itu sampai jenjang pernikahan. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Mungkin memang menyakitkan jalan hidupnya.

"Hey, Lukas!" lamunan Lukas buyar, ia segera menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk buku kedokteran yang berada di hadapannya.

Ternyata rekannya, Mathias, sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku mendapat operasi besar lagi!"

"Oh, ya? Kabar baik," Ia membereskan ketiga buku itu dalam satu tumpukan yang rapi.

"HAHAHA! Akhirnya! Aku akan berusaha keras untuk ini," Mathias merebahkan dirinya di samping Lukas, ia sedikit bergeser.

"Syukurlah," _Norwegian_ itu menghela nafas, baru melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Operasi apa?"

"Tranplantasi sumsum tulang,"

"Ah, leukimia?"

"Ya, sayang sekali, gadis itu harus menderita karenanya,"

Lukas mengangguk setuju. Memang terlalu banyak penderitaan yang dilihatnya di rumah sakit ini. Terlalu banyak harapan yang pupus, terlalu banyak kebahagiaan yang terenggut. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Memang sudah begitu jalannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Mathias sebari memeriksa buku-buku yang dipangku Lukas.

"Apanya?"

"Yaaa, hidupmu,"

"Hidupku baik-baik saja sejauh ini, hanya disibukkan oleh operasi-operasi kecil,"

"Aku tak tertarik dengan kariermu, mereka selalu berjalan baik! Bagaimana dengan percintaan?"

"Apa?"

"Masa kau tak mengerti? Percintaan, ayolah, pasti ada gadis yang kau kencani, kan?"

Rona merah muncul di wajah sang _Norwegian_. Ia memang paling kikuk dalam urusan percintaan, berbanding terbalik dengan rekannya ini. Ia paling tak bisa dalam hal mengungkapkan, namun sebaliknya, menyembunyikan adalah keahliannya, "Oh, ya! Aku lupa harus mengerjakan sesuatu..." Ia segera bangkit, namun Mathias mencegah dengan menarik kedua tangannya.

"Hei! Aku tahu kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan kita!" Ia menariknya sampai Lukas terduduk kembali, "Siapa gadis yang sedang kau kencani itu?"

"Aku tak mengencani siapa-siapa!"

"Bohong! Lihat, wajahmu berubah merah seperti tomat!" Mathias tergelak, namun Lukas semakin malu saja. Ia merasa dipermalukan karena masalah percintaan ini. Diliriknya sedikit sang gadis berambut platinum. Masih ada, dan masih seperti biasanya, menulis. Baguslah, karena gadis itu tak melihatnya sedang merona seperti ini.

"Ohh, jadi gadis itu..."

"APA?! BUKAN!"

"Ah! Sudahlah, mengaku saja! Aku lihat kau meliriknya! Ternyata kau suka gadis Asia, yah?"

_Asia? Tunggu dulu, sepertinya idiot ini salah mentafsirkan lirikanku. Syukurlah!_

"Bukan, Mat, begini saja, aku berjanji akan memberitahumu..."

"AYO BERITAHU SEKARANG!"

"...Kapan-kapan,"

_Yah, kapan-kapan, Mathias, setelah semua keberanian ini terkumpul. Karena kau tahu? Aku berbeda denganmu, aku seorang pengecut._

.

* * *

Sore itu, ketika ia sedang beristirahat di ruangannya seperti biasa, Mathias mendobrak masuk. Wajahnya murung.

"Ada apa?" Pria itu segera bertanya ketika melihat rekannya masuk.

Mathias tak menjawab, ia malah berbaring di sofa dekat meja kerja Lukas.

"Operasinya tak berjalan baik?" tanya Lukas yang masih penasaran.

"Hmm..." Mathias mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_-nya. "Sebenarnya lebih dari itu,"

"Lebih dari itu?"

"Aku gagal menyelamatkan nyawanya," kemudian Mathias membenamkan wajah ke kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, itu biasa terjadi, kita bukan penyembuh sempurna, Mathias..."

"Bukan karena itu!"

Lukas terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf," lanjut Mathias, "Gadis itu, dia berpesan padaku,"

Lukas tertarik untuk mendengar penuturan temannya ini. Lantas ia berpindah ke kursi yang berada di seberang sofa tempat Mathias berbaring. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Aku bingung harus mulai bercerita darimana..."

"Yaa kalau begitu, berceritalah dari awal, aku akan mendengarkan, sungguh,"

"Tentu saja kau harus mendengarkan! Ini tentangmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hhhh..." Mathias bangkit, dalam posisi duduknya ia menatap lurus pada kedua iris biru itu. Ia meraih tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di lantai dekat sofa, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul kulit.

.

.

* * *

Rekannya itu menolak, "Kau harus membacanya!"

"Untuk apa? Menghayati penderitaan seorang pasien? Kita dokter, Mathias! Kita harus tegar, dan membaca hal seperti ini malah akan menciutkan nyali kita!"

"Tapi kau harus mengerti, Lukas, gadis itu sangat ingin kau membaca _diary_-nya!"

"Diary? Kau sebut buku kesedihan ini, diary?"

"Itu catatan seorang gadis pengidap Leukimia tentang hari-hari terakhirnya, dan kau tahu apa yang aku temukan setelah membacanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau, Lukas, kau! Ia menulis banyak hal tentangmu!" seru pemuda _Dane_ itu. Lukas kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas.

"Terserah padamu, kau ingin membacanya atau tidak! Setidaknya, aku sudah berusaha, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba untuk mengabulkan permohonan terakhir gadis itu," Mathias bangkit seraya meraih tas hitamnya, kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan. Menyisakan hening yang pekat dengan kehampaan hati yang sepi. Kebingungan diri yang mengusik Lukas di benaknya.

Haruskah ia benar-benar membacanya?

.

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Rumah sakit diselimuti keheningan yang pekat, terkecuali untuk unit gawat darurat. Lukas sedang termenung di ruangannya. Seharusnya, ia sudah berada di rumah, sekarang ini. Namun buku yang tengah ditimbang-timbangnya membuat kepulangannya itu terhalang.

Setelah membaca lengkap seluruh isi buku, ia merasa hatinya tersentuh. Tidak, lebih dari itu. Hatinya seakan hanyut dalam kata-kata puitis sang penulis yang kini telah berpulang. Tiba-tiba, muncul rasa keingintahuan akan sosok sang penulis yang dengan rinci dapat menggambarkan gerak-gerik dirinya. Lukas benar-benar tersentuh.

Tulisan-tulisan itu begitu indah, namun menyakitkan ketika di tengah keindahan itu kau menemukan setetes dua tetes darah yang telah mengering. Mungkin karena ia mengidap leukimia, pendarahan mendadak sering terjadi. Lukas pun memutuskan untuk menemui Mathias, menanyakan tentang identitas sang pasien.

.

Lukas berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja rekannya itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tangis seseorang. Namun jelas, itu bukanlah Mathias. _Dane_ itu, bukan tipe manusia yang cengeng. Lukas memberanikan dirinya untuk menghadap Mathias. Ia merasa malu telah menolak mentah-mentah buku _diary_ itu tadi sore.

Pintu itu sedikit berdecit ketika dibuka. Lukas melangkahkan kaki kanannya, membuat suara ketukan sepatu yang bergema. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya, membuat langkah itu tak berlanjut. Ia membeku selama beberapa detik, ia masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Mathias sedang menangis. Benar-benar menangis, tangis kehancuran. Seperti Romeo yang ditinggal pergi Juliet. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Meja kerjanya itu berantakan, dipenuhi kertas-kertas catatan kesehatan seorang pasien.

Lukas kebingungan. Apakah Mathias yang tegar itu bisa menangis hanya karena gagal melakukan transplantasi sumsum tulang? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti keadaan. Akhir-akhir ini, rumah sakit memang dipenuhi dengan kejadian yang tak terduga.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Lukas berjalan mendekat. Sebelum berujar, ia memeriksa beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja Mathias. Di salah satu kertasnya, tertera nama "_Natalya Braginsky_", ia mengidap leukimia, umurnya 19 tahun, lahir di Minsk, Belarus. Lukas mengambil kertas lainnya, masih tentang gadis bernama Natalya ini, namun bedanya, kini terpampang foto gadis tersebut.

Lukas terlonjak seraya melemparkan kertas itu kembali ke tempatnya –ke meja kerja Mathias. Seketika hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesak yang luar biasa. Ia terguncang hebat, hingga buku bersampul kulit yang tadi digenggamnya jatuh bebas membentur lantai, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang membuat Mathias sadar akan keberadaannya. Dane itu segera menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Lukas?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!"

Lukas tak menjawab. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada foto gadis itu. Ia masih tak percaya. Pertama, Mathias yang menangis, kedua, gadis itu. Ya! Itu dia! Si gadis Eropa Timur yang selalu didambanya selama ini! Bintang yang sulit sekali untuk diraihnya. Samudra agung yang tak pernah bisa ia selami. Ternyata dia sedekat ini! Hanya dengan meminta bantuan Mathias, mungkin bisa terjalin hubungan yang diimpikannya itu.

"Lukas! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Lukas menggeleng, tatapannya masih terpaku di tempat yang sama, "Gadis itu, dia...bagaimana...mengapa..."

Mathias mengernyit, ia tak bisa membaca omongan Lukas, pria itu berbicara terlalu pelan. "Apa katamu? Bicaralah yang keras!"

"Gadis itu!"

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

"Dia..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencarinya sejak dulu..." Pria itu mengumpulkan nafas sekaligus keberanian untuk menuturkan perasaannya yang terpendam begitu dalam. "...Aku jatuh cinta padanya,"

Mathias terbelalak. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menghampiri Lukas dan memeluknya erat. Dane itu berbisik dalam tangis, "Lukas, aku minta maaf, tapi Natalya adalah orang yang memberimu _diary_ itu..."

DEG.

Hati Lukas mencelos tak percaya. Semudah itukah perasaan, harapan, dan mimpinya hancur? Kisah cinta yang bahkan belum terisi di lembar pertama, harus ditutupnya begitu saja. Kenangan yang bahkan belum tercipta harus binasa. Mengapa wanita itu pergi tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar mengatakan "Selamat pagi"? Ataukah dirinya yang terlalu pengecut, sehingga Tuhan tak memberi peluang lagi untuk bertemu cinta? Lukas meneteskan air mata.

Bila memang Natalya yang memberinya puisi-puisi indah itu, bukankah cinta yang dipendamnya terbalaskan? Bila itu semua benar, bukankah mereka berdua selama ini saling memperhatikan satu sama lain? Bukankah mereka sama-sama memendam rasa itu? Lukas menyesal, seandainya keberanian datang lebih awal, maka cinta itu akan terjalin, meskipun akan menjadi kisah yang singkat. Lukas menyesal, Natalya pergi dalam keadaan hati yang pilu. Ia mulai menangis karena rasa sakit menggerogoti hatinya.

.

* * *

_Wahai pemilik iris biru yang duduk di seberang sana,_

_Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu? _

_Bolehkah aku menjadikanmu sebagai pangeran di kerajaan cintaku?_

_Pangeran beriris biru, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari sini,_

_Di bawah pohon dogwood yang sedang merekah merah muda, _

_Sebuah warna yang menggambarkan cinta,_

_Dirimu hadirkan sejuta makna, _

_Sejuta warna diantara kelabu,_

_Kau hadirkan secercah cahaya,_

_Meskipun kisah ini hanya dalam benakku,_

_Tak apa karena ku masih bisa melihat dirimu,_

_Merenung sendu di kursi rumah sakit itu._

* * *

.

Mathias berusaha menenangkan Lukas. Norwegian itu tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Rasa sesalnya yang begitu dalam meluap-luap, seperti samudra yang bergejolak. Lukas menyalahi dirinya yang pengecut. Menyesalkan kesempatan besar yang telah dibuangnya begitu saja. Ia kembali meneteskan air mata dalam sunyi.

"Lukas sudahlah, aku minta maaf, aku tak tahu kau..."

"Tak apa," potong Lukas. "Aku yang sebenarnya salah..."

"Aku yang tak mampu mengerjakan operasi itu dengan baik,"

"Tidak, memang sudah seperti itu jalannya,"

"Apa?"

"Aku menerima apapun yang terjadi, bila pulih adalah jalan hidupku, aku akan berbahagia, aku akan hidup bahagia bersama pangeranku. Tetapi, bila kematian adalah jalan hidupku, biarkanlah, aku juga akan berbahagia, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya,"

"Lukas?"

"Itu yang dikatakannya, dan tulisan itu, diakhiri dengan setetes darah yang telah mengering,"

"Kau menghapalnya..."

"Aku tak sengaja mengingatnya,"

Lukas sudah merasa baikan. Setelah mengingat tentang diary itu, ternyata Natalya banyak menuliskan hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya bangkit. Kata-kata puitis yang dapat memberinya kekuatan untuk tegar.

"Mathias," ujarnya yang berniat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi, ketika aku masuk, aku melihatmu sedang menangis, ada apa?"

Mathias tertegun sesaat. Seperti rahasianya yang terbongkar, peluh mengucur dari keningnya. Ia menjad gelagapan, dan mendadak pandangannya mengacau.

"Soal itu..."

_._

_._

_Membiarkan cinta mengalir bak air di hilir sungai itu salah, karena air, ia akan selalu jatuh ke tempat yang lebih rendah._

... to be continue...

.

.

* * *

Pojok Milik Author.

hello heeeellooooo :D

maaf updatenya lamaaa bangeettt-_- ini semua karena urusan hidup yang mulai menumpuk.

sebenarnya, ide ini udah ada dari dulu, cuma waktunya yang belum ada buat merealisasikan *eaa*

btw, ini request dari salah satu teman saya, Uchiha Yuki-chan! :D Heii thereee!

buat chapter selanjutnya, masih sambungan dari chapter yang ini, saya buat ngegantung karena emang belum beres ehehehe:3

soal requestan yang belum di angkat ke cerita, mohonn maaf :( tapi secepatnya ko, ide-ide udah mulai bermunculan buat pair romano x bella x antonio, sama IndonesiaxJapan.

Aku butuh masukan kalian, mohon reviewnya yah ;;)

and last, ikutin terus ceritanya yahh :D

Salam Hangat,

-warmlatte-


	7. Chapter 7 Bravery (2)

**Bravery [part two]**

**Lukas Bondevik**

**Mathias Kohler**

**Natalya Braginsky**

**.**

* * *

_Keberanian yang berlebihan membuat kita seperti menggenggam awan. Padahal awan, ketika kita meremasnya, ia akan hilang menjadi butiran air yang semu._

.

_Suatu hari, aku secara tak sengaja menemukan buku bersampul kulit itu di bawah bantalnya, ketika ia sedang tak berada di dalam kamar. Rasa penasaranku yang besar, membuatku berani membukanya, meskipun aku mengerti, aku telah melanggar privasi seseorang. Tapi gadis itu, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengannya? Dengan fisik dan kepribadiannya yang sempurna? Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang selalu ada di benaknya ketika ia tengah membolak-balik buku ini._

_Dalam satu gerakan yang pasti, aku membuka buku itu tanpa menimbulkan suara yang dapat menarik perhatian. Halaman pertamanya bertuliskan, 'Buku ini milik seorang putri yang bermimpi bertemu pangerannya'. Seorang puteri? Baiklah, itu tak masalah, ia memang cantik bagai seorang puteri. Namun, bermimpi bertemu pangerannya? Maksudku, sesulit itukah ia mendapatkan cinta? _

_Aku membukanya lagi, dan menemukan serentetan tulisan-tulisan sambung yang indah. Tulisan-tulisan itu membentuk sebuah puisi patah hati. Again? Aku tak habis pikir tentang siapa yang sedang ia ceritakan dalam puisi-puisi ini. Namun, yang membuatku sangat terkejut, aku menemukan kata 'dokter' dalam salah satu kalimatnya. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Sisi ego-ku menyatakan, bahwa gadis ini pasti telah jatuh cinta padaku. Tiba-tiba, rasa bahagia memenuhi seluruh jiwa dan ragaku. Aku mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula, dan berlari keluar ruangan dengan bahagia. _

.

.

* * *

"Dok,"

Panggilan itu membuat Mathias segera menoleh.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di taman," lanjut sang pemilik suara. Dia adalah salah satu pasien Mathias yang mengidap Leukimia, namanya Natalya. Sudah hampir seminggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini, dan tak lama lagi, ia akan menjalani operasi transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang.

"Taman rumah sakit?"

"Ya, taman rumah sakit,"

Mathias mengangguk –mengizinkan Natalya pergi. Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Jangan terlalu lama, aku khawatir kesehatanmu..." Pria itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika ia melihat Natalya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, dok," ujarnya memotong kalimat Mathias. Natalya melambaikan tangannya seraya pergi menuju taman rumah sakit. Ia termasuk tipe orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi.

Kedua iris biru Mathias tak dapat berpaling dari sosok itu, seorang gadis Eropa Timur yang berfisik sempurna. Ia tak menyangkal bila hatinya memang berlabuh pada gadis itu, sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Akhir-akhir ini, Mathias curiga pada kebiasaan Natalya yang meminta izin untuk berjalan-jalan di waktu makan siang, atau pada waktu-waktu tertentu, seperti sabtu sore, atau rabu pagi. Akankah ia bertemu seseorang di taman itu? Meskipun iya, Mathias tetap beragumen bahwa dirinya-lah yang telah membuat Natalya jatuh cinta. Bukan orang yang Natalya temui di taman nanti.

Hari ini, Mathias memang sedang tidak sibuk, sehingga ia berkesempatan untuk mengikuti Natalya ke taman, _diam-diam, tentunya_. Ketika ia tiba di taman, ia melihat Natalya duduk di kursi roda, padahal seingatnya, gadis itu masih sanggup berjalan kesana-kemari. Mathias memperhatikan dari jauh. Gadis itu hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali menulis sesuatu di buku yang memang sering dibawanya. _Ini bodoh_, pikir Mathias. Ia hanya membuang-buang waktu. Natalya bahkan tak menemui siapa-siapa, ini hanya kecurigaannya saja, ternyata.

Baru saja Mathias berencana kembali ke ruangannya, ketika terlihat olehnya sosok yang amat dikenal itu –Lukas. Ia sedang membaca buku di kursi panjang rumah sakit, dan posisi kursi itu, meski dihalangi beberapa objek, kursi itu berhadapan dengan tempat Natalya duduk. _Tunggu dulu, ini sedikit ganjil_. Mathias kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Natalya, kemudian beralih ke Lukas.

Natalya memandang ke arah Lukas, ketika pria itu sedang tertunduk membaca buku. Dan ketika Natalya mulai menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya, giliran Lukas yang memandang ke arahnya. Mereka seperti saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tetapi mereka berdua tak berani untuk memulai. Mereka tak memiliki keberanian seperti Mathias. Dan sejujurnya, ini sangat menguntungkan bagi pria _Dane_ itu.

Mathias merasa telinganya menjadi panas. Dan hatinya seketika dipenuhi kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu. Kemarahan dan kehancuran. Kehancuran, karena cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kemarahan, karena pujaan hatinya mencintai orang lain, dan orang itu adalah teman dekatnya sendiri. Mathias kecewa, bahwa dugaannya tentang pangeran yang dibicarakan di buku itu adalah dirinya, salah besar. Mathias tahu dirinya tak bisa berdiam diri. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, ya, paling tidak untuk mengacaukan situasi yang romantis ini.

Mathias segera menghampiri Lukas, membuat pria pendiam itu terperanjat.

...

.

* * *

_Kini aku tahu semua itu tentang dia, bukan aku. Pantas saja, Natalya tidak mengalami kemajuan di kisah percintaannya. Lukas bukan tipe yang memulai duluan seperti aku. Kami sangat berlawanan. Hatiku hancur, ya, itu memang benar. Aku sudah banyak berkorban untuknya, aku sudah melakukan segala yang aku bisa untuk membuat Natalya sehat kembali. Bahkan, tentang operasi itu. Pengorbanan yang tidak diketahuinya, tentang biaya operasi itu. Aku dan Ivan pernah membicarakannya, Russian itu bilang ia tak sanggup melunasi biaya transplantasi –nya. _

_Aku berkorban untuk Natalya. Berharap suatu saat nanti kami bisa bersama, mungkin setelah operasi itu berlangsung. Aku menyumbangkan sebagian besar uang tabunganku untuk membantu melunasi biayanya. Itu hanya pengorbanan biasa, aku tak butuh pujian sebagai seorang pahlawan. Aku hanya butuh dia._

_Sekarang semuanya melenceng dari perkiraanku. Bukan aku, dokter yang ia bicarakan dalam diary-nya itu. Semua itu tentang Lukas, dan Lukas. Apa yang telah ia lakukan untukmu Natalya? Bahkan, aku sangsi ia berani menyapamu. Mengapa kau membuat kisah romantis yang ingin aku bangun, berubah menjadi kisah patah hati seperti puisi-puisimu itu? Tak bisakah kau ubah haluan hatimu? Ketahuilah, aku tak akan diam saja._

_._

.

* * *

"Sebelum kau akan menjalani operasi ini, bolehkah aku berbincang sebentar denganmu?" tanya Mathias pada Natalya. Gadis itu segera mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan kakaknya –Ivan Braginsky di belakang.

"Soal apa?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Soal..." Mathias bingung harus memulai dari mana. Sudah terlalu banyak cerita yang ia sembunyikan dari gadis itu. Bahkan, soal perasaan cintanya yang dalam.

"Soal?"

Baiklah, ini hal yang mudah bagi Mathias, ia hanya perlu merangkaikan kata-kata saja.

"Soal perasaanku selama ini, soal beberapa hal yang aku sembunyikan darimu sejak kita bertemu,"

Natalya sempat tertegun sesaat, "Umm, jadi maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah, ah ya, aku sudah menuliskan semuanya disini," Mathias mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah agak lusuh dari saku jas dokternya. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Natalya tanpa sedikit pun gemetar, gadis itu segera menerimanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku harus membacanya?"

"Kau harus membacanya,"

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang,"

Didekatkannya kertas itu ke wajahnya yang cantik, kemudian ia mulai membaca. Rupanya itu sebuah puisi. Mathias menulis puisi untuk Natalya. Padahal, terakhir kali ia menulis puisi adalah ketika dirinya duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Dan itu pun karena tugas sastra.

Puisi yang ditulisnya kini sangat berantakan. Kata-katanya banyak yang ia coret dan diganti dengan kata yang menurutnya lebih indah. Natalya sampai mengernyit ketika berusaha memahami tulisan di baris judul. Melihat usahanya yang nyaris berantakan, Mathias segera merancang rencana baru.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang baca," ujarnya seraya merebut kertas itu dari genggaman Natalya. Gadis itu tersenyum puas.

"Untuk puteri yang bermimpi bertemu pangerannya,

Manusia adalah mahkluk yang tak peka,

Terkadang mereka terlalu menatap jauh ke depan,

Hingga melupakan apa yang ada di hadapan.

Aku tak pandai merangkai kata,

Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa,

Aku membiarkan hatiku berbicara,

Dan berkatalah ia,

Bahwa hatiku berlabuh padanya,

Pada puteri yang bermimpi bertemu pangerannya,

Seandainya diizinkan, biarkan aku menjadi pangeranmu, puteri."

Mathias membuat jeda, menunggu reaksi dari Natalya. Namun malangnya, gadis itu tak bereaksi apa-apa, hanya senyuman kecil yang membuat wajahnya sedikit mencair. Mathias agaknya kecewa dengan reaksi gadis itu. Ia telah bersusah payah membuat puisi ini, dan hanya senyuman kecilkah yang ia dapatkan?

"Dokter, nampaknya kau telah melanggar privasiku," sindirnya setelah jeda yang cukup panjang itu berakhir.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja membukanya,"

"Tak apa, dok. Itu bagus,"

Mathias tertegun sesaat. Nampak keganjilan pada gadis ini, keganjilan pertama yang ditemuinya dari sosok ini.

Natalya melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau mengenali dia, dan kau pasti tahu siapa 'dia' yang sedang aku bicarakan, aku melihatmu bercengkrama dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu,"

Kini, gadis itu sama sekali tak membahas puisi yang susah payah dibuat Mathias, hanya untuknya. Hati pria itu menjadi sesak.

"Aku ingin kau memberikan buku ini kepadanya, kau pasti tahu, tak setiap orang bisa selamat dari operasi transplantasi?"

Mathias masih belum bisa menjawab. Pikirannya masih mengambang, bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan 'ya'. Mengapa gadis ini bisa begitu tega? Mengapa ia tak menghargai jerih payah Mathias sedikit pun? Seandainya ia tahu, jerih payah Mathias bukan hanya sekedar membuat puisi saja.

"Kau dokter yang baik, dan puisimu cukup bagus, tapi, maafkan aku," Natalya menghela nafas. Dan Mathias merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik. _Cukup bagus, katanya?_

"Aku jatuh cinta, sangat dalam, pada teman doktermu itu, baru kali ini aku merasakannya. Dia begitu tenang, irisnya indah bagai samudera, ia..,"

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, baru kali ini aku memiliki perasaan yang dalam pada seorang gadis, irismu juga indah, violet melambangkan penetralisir hubungan cinta yang hampir hancur berantakan," potong Mathias dengan setitik keberanian yang berusaha dipertahankannya.

"Kau harus merubah haluan hatimu, dok, aku tak bisa memaksakan diriku mencintai seseorang yang tidak aku cintai,"

Mathias semakin hancur. Namun di sisi lain, ia tak menyalahkan gadis itu, mungkin ini memang salahnya. Seharusnya, ia tidak terlalu berharap. Seharusnya, ia kembali memegang teguh prinsipnya untuk tak jatuh cinta. Karena 'jatuh' cinta itu sakit.

"Aku mengerti..." jawabnya dengan hati yang sakit.

"Tolong berikan ini padanya, selesai operasi nanti,"

Dengan berat hati Mathias mengangguk, seraya menerima buku bersampul yang disodorkan Natalya kepadanya.

..

.

* * *

.

"Soal itu..."

"Ada apa? Ceritakanlah,"

"Aku dan Natalya, aku jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi ia jatuh cinta padamu," Mathias menghapus air matanya.

"Pertama, aku kehilangan cintanya, aku gagal mendapatkannya, dan sekarang, sekarang... aku kehilangan dirinya,"

"Sudah, Mathias, itu sudah terjadi, kita tak dapat mencegah takdir..."

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir, mengapa semuanya berakhir tragis seperti ini? Semuanya telah aku korbankan untuk dia, semuanya! Kau boleh panggil aku idiot, ya! Aku memang idiot, aku berikan semua milikku untuk orang asing yang baru aku kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu, hanya karena apa? Cinta!"

Lukas jadi merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Mathias. Ia menangis, jelas, tetapi bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah ekspresi senyum yang menyedihkan.

"Mathias,"

"Aku tak ingin jatuh cinta lagi, Lukas, aku tak ingin..."

Jatuh cinta membuat kedua pria itu jatuh dengan cara yang berbeda. Yang satu karena tak memiliki keberanian, sedangkan yang kedua karena terlalu banyak memiliki keberanian, terlalu berani dalam mengambil keputusan. Terkadang sesuatu yang berlebihan tidak baik, begitu juga sebaliknya. Segala hal harus seimbang, _yin_ dan _yang_.

"Aku juga, Mathias, aku juga..."

.

.

Bravery

-Enden-

To be continue...

* * *

Pojok Author

.

Hai, maaf updatenya super lama karena terkubur diantara lautan tugas dan ulangan-_-

Semoga cerita ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya :) Dan untuk kekurangannya atau kelebihannya tolong di sampaikan di kotak review :D

makasihhhhhhhhhhhhh

Balesan Review ;;)

: Tepat sekali tebakannya! hehehe wahh, iya banyak typo pasti di awal-awal, dan mungkin masih ada sampai sekarang kali yah-.-

Aku merasa terharu ada yang sampai terhanyut sama alurnya hehe aku kira ini termasuk cerita ngebut yang alurnya ga jelas gituu:3 ehehe

sekarang sudah diganti lhoo, aku baru ngerti yang gituan soalnya, ternyata kalo masih mau ada chapter selanjutnya harus pake in-progress yah? hihihi.

**Bergfrue** : benar juga kata anda hihihi aku jadi ragu sendiri kenapa masukin charanya bel sama norway-_- tapi mungkin karena sangkut pautnya dengan chapter yang kedua ini kali ya? maksudku, tokoh cewe dan cowo yang utama itu mereka, begitu hehehehe. bingung juga sih... #lahh

**Fujishuki Charlottie** : kalau waktu memungkinkan pasti saya buatin pairing yang itu hehehe tapi kenapa yah, saya ngerasanya belarus cocok sama Lukas? apa karena sama-sama ga banyak omong? hihihi kalo lithuania kerasanya lebih lunak dibanding belarusnya sendiri, iya gak sih? atau hanya pemikiran saya saja? hehehe well jangan terlalu dipikirkan deh, saya emang suka gaje-_-

_(maaf buat yang reviewnya belum dibales, soalnya author kemaleman nulisnya nih, tapi secepatnya akan dibales yah, makasih muahh muaahhh :*)_


End file.
